A Peachy Surprise
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Neji has been alone for six years, that all unexpectantly changes when his daughter finds him. Can Neji ever accept the daughter he never knew he had? Will he ever be able to forgive Tenten? TN
1. Chapter 1

**Byakugan Hyuga: So here's my new story, it's kinda a whole different setting and idea from my others. Though I still think it's going to have the same writing style as Highschool Academy.**

**It will have cute moments, but there will definitely be serious ones too.**

**I hope you enjoy. Remember to review.**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Tenten sat reading over all her financial work, trying to decide what was her top priority. She didn't have much time because she was leaving soon to go on a work related trip.

She didn't like her job, but she was with friends and it gave her enough money to provide for her family.

She worked for Sakura's clothing designing, a job many girls her age would have wanted.

"Mommy." Tenten put down her papers to look at her daughter, the small girl was holding the phone up to her.

Tenten tilted her head slightly, asking the silent question of who was on the phone.

"Gary." Her daughter held up the phone more.

Tenten took the phone groaning, she wasn't in the mood to talk to the annoying employee she worked with.

"I'm sorry I don't need you anymore, thanks for offering to help though." She said quickly before handing it back to the awaiting girl.

Her daughter would handle the rest; she was really good with people. Tenten hadn't been very polite when she told Gary she didn't want him coming on the business trip with Sakura and her. They were showing off their new clothing line, which didn't interest Tenten very much but Sakura wanted her to go and it was extra cash.

Sure enough, the dark brunette skipped into the other room probably comforting Gary already.

Tenten glanced at the clock and noticed she had to leave or she would miss the plane.

"Momo!" A head with lavender eyes peeked around the farthest wall.

"Is it time to go?" The smile she gave made Tenten smile also.

"Don't give Ino a hard time, she's still a little upset about the last time." Tenten grabbed the luggage at the door, carrying it down the hallway with one arm and the other holding her daughter's hand.

"I didn't know." Momoko muttered.

"I don't think I would know the difference between dress up clothes and Ino's clothing." Giggles came from the little girl beside her.

They continued their walk to the car, where they both got in and began the quick ride to Ino's.

Tenten stopped at the end of the street and took out the small light purple suitcase that was her daughter's. Ino would be coming down the street soon to get Momoko; the street was too rutty for any car to get down. Ino would always complain about the condition of the street, but she loved her house too much to move.

"Mommy, when will you be back?"

Tenten bit her lip, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to make her daughter upset about how long she would be away.

"I'll be back before you know it." She kissed her cheek before climbing into the car and driving away, worried that she may miss her plane.

* * *

Neji was glad that he was finally done with the office work; he was getting frustrated with just sitting in a silent room.

He shut his office door before turning to his secretary.

"Cecilia, if any important paperwork comes just deliver it." The shy girl bobbed her head in understanding, her glasses almost falling off.

Neji let his mind wander as he walked to the parking lot and got in his car to drive home.

He only came to the office once a week or more depending on how many meetings he had. He was the owner of Hyuga Enterprises, a very successful corporation that he had inherited from his Uncle.

He preferred to do all his paperwork at home, where it was easy to relax and he wouldn't have to deal with petty interruptions.

He finally reached his home, a mansion to many other people. The long driveway led up a hill where his house was stationed; he had made sure no one could drive up the driveway. They would have to walk to reach the front door.

It was fine for him; it was easy enough to get to the house in no time because he had walked it so many times.

He reached the front door and opened it to be greeted by silence.

Neji Hyuga sighed before stepping into the front hallway to hang up his coat.

He didn't want to think about it, but his mind slipped back to the times when he would come home to a cheerful Tenten.

She would run over to him, giving him a small peck on the lips before rambling about her day. Usually her day consisted on making a mess or breaking something, but still he would enjoy every word she said.

His office day could never compare to the stories she told him.

Standing in the empty hallway made that feel like a distant memory, almost making it seem like it never happened.

Neji grumbled at himself for recalling the past.

He dropped his suitcase on the floor and walked to the couch, dragging his suddenly heavy feet. He fell onto the fluffy couch, ignoring his thoughts that told him he should be working and not sleeping during the day.

He didn't feel like doing anything. He wasn't tired physically, but he knew some sleep would help his mind rest from the office work.

Neji let his head fall back into the couch pillow, relaxing from the stressful day he was having.

* * *

Tenten sank heavily into one of the chairs she would have to sit in until the plane came.

She wondered if she should call Ino and see if she was still alright to take care of Momoko. Tenten was nervous because she had never left her daughter with someone for so long. It was also Ino, someone who didn't seem to like children very much.

"Don't." Sakura said sternly when she saw Tenten look at the pay phone.

"Why not?" She glared at her friend and boss.

"If she knows you are missing her, it will just make her distressed. It's a proven fact that a parent's emotions can affect-"

"Alright, alright." Tenten hadn't wanted to listen to all the facts; she just wanted to know how her daughter was.

"You worry too much. Momoko is the most mature, strong willed child I have ever met. Ino won't have any problems taking care of her." Sakura smiled at her friend, trying to lighten the mood.

Tenten just nodded, still worried about her daughter.

"We'll call Ino when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Tenten sat up straighter and looked at the pink with surprise.

"Of course, where did you think we were staying?" Sakura gave a laugh to the brunette's response.

"But I…there's no way….I can't…" Tenten spluttered out.

"You need to relax a little. A nice hotel will be good for you."

Sakura knew she would have to convince her friend more to stay at a hotel, especially when she didn't have enough money to pay for it.

"It's for business, the company pays for it." Tenten just nodded nimbly before looking outside for the plane to arrive.

* * *

A soft knock awoke Neji, who rose groggily to answer it.

He didn't let any other emotion be seen on his face, but seeing the bulging suitcase in the hallway made it difficult.

Who would be coming to his house at this hour?

He rarely had visitors because of the inconvenience of getting to the house and that the only people he knew were all for business purposes.

Neji looked out the side window to try and see the visitor, but the night sky was too dark and it was raining hard.

Neji didn't even bother to wonder why he hadn't known it was raining.

He opened the door slowly, revealing a small figure.

There was silence for a second as Neji tried to identify the visitor, but he soon discovered it was a stranger.

"Neji? Neji Hyuga?" Her voice sounded very familiar in an odd way.

"Yes?" He said carefully, analysing the little girl at the same time.

She looked up, water droplets falling off her dark brown hair.

Neji barely noticed anything else because he was too focused on the lavender eyes which looked at him with longing.

If it hadn't been for her eyes, Neji Hyuga probably would have made the girl go away.

Eyes identical to his wouldn't break contact and they both stood there for awhile, just watching and waiting.

The little girl shivered violently and finally broke eye contact to pull her soaked coat more around herself.

Neji held the door open more for her, not daring to say anything.

She seemed to understand and stepped inside without a word.

The smaller lavender eyes scanned the room tiredly, but the excitement was still vivid in her eyes.

It was a few long seconds before Neji gained more control of himself.

"Do you need something?" His tone was cautious, as if he didn't want to begin thinking about who this girl was.

"Somewhere to sleep." She looked down; perhaps shy for asking such a favour.

He nodded before turning down the right hallway, leading the way to a guest room.

For who was she other than a guest?

He pushed open the door and watched as she walked into the bedroom, her feet slopping with every step.

Neji didn't bother to say anything else; the girl was already crawling into the bed. He closed the door faster than his controlled self would have liked.

But he couldn't help it; he had to escape from the confusion this girl had brought.

He definitely couldn't talk to her right now. He would have to sort out his thoughts first and she would need some sleep.

Who was she?

Neji leaned against the wall, staring at the floor as possibilities swarmed his mind.

Momoko didn't bother taking off her wet clothing. She was too tired, the walk had been troublesome.

She snuggled into the warmth and dryness of the bed.

The new environment frightened her, but also gave her a jolt of excitement.

The house seemed really quiet; perhaps he was the only one living here.

That was hard for her to believe because why would he need such a big house for himself?

She smiled to herself.

She was finally here; she was finally going to meet her Father.

She would finally know who he is.

* * *

Ino sat on her living room floor, cutting up pictures to paste in her scrapbook.

She was still mad at Tenten's daughter for ruining some of her favourite dresses.

Tenten also hadn't been very mad at her for doing that, she actually seemed a little pleased.

That only angered Ino more, but it was the way Tenten was.

She could be so frustrating. She had been friends with Tenten for many years, especially the last six. Tenten becoming a parent was the hardest task Ino had ever helped with.

Ino thought it would have made Tenten mature more, but it hadn't done much. The only thing it Tenten accepted was that she had more responsibilities and she would have to provide for herself and a child.

Momoko had been a surprisingly easy child to handle; she seemed to be born more mature than most children. Ino believed Momoko may be more mature than her mother. The thought of a six year old being more mature than Tenten made Ino laugh.

Ino looked over at her answering machine again and decided to replay the message.

Momoko's smooth voice came first.

"Hi Auntie. Mommy told me to tell you that I wasn't going to be staying at your place."

There was a pause as if the little girl was thinking about something.

"I should get her; you will want to hear from her."

Ino nodded to herself, agreeing with the girl's assumption.

A groan of annoyance sounded from the message, probably Tenten upset that she would have to contribute to the message.

Tenten definitely didn't like to deal with people, the next statement proved that.

"I'm sorry I don't need you anymore, thanks for offering to help though."

Ino rolled her eyes; trust Tenten to be polite and rude in the same sentence.

"Sorry, she's not in the greatest mood right now." Momoko said quietly, probably not wanting her mother to overhear.

"But I promise we can spend time together when she returns from her trip. Bye!" She hung up.

Ino shrugged; at least she wouldn't have to deal with the girl destroying her new dress.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, but it was only suppose to introduce everything. I wish I could have made it longer.**

**So how did I do? Review Please :)**

**Owari,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2 Tension

**I'm proud of myself for updating so quickly, I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, much appreaciate. :)**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 2: Tension**_

* * *

Neji sipped his coffee mechanically, his mind once again returning to who the girl was.

He wondered when he should ask her.

The only thing he could have done last night was provide her with a warm place to sleep. But what was he suppose to do now?

He had to figure out who she was and take her back home.

That kind of worried him, what if she didn't have a home?

Neji sighed dramatically, only allowing such a sound to come out because he was in the privacy of his home.

His attention immediately turned to the irregular sound of footsteps.

The little girl seemed to bounce into the room, landing in the chair across from him.

Neji slowly lowered the mug from his mouth and set it on the table.

"Good morning." Neji would have dropped anime style if he didn't have so much self control in front of people.

Her comment was so casual, it was odd to hear that when she had just stayed at a stranger's house.

How could she be so calm when she didn't even know who he was?

Neji nodded for his greeting.

The smaller lavender eyes scanned the room before spotting a loaf of bread. Her eyes looked carefully at him and then turned back to the loaf.

"Go ahead." He grumbled, unable to contain the frustration he was feeling.

Who was she and why did she come here?

She got up to get the bread and Neji noticed she was only wearing her wet clothing from last night. She also wasn't wearing the appropriate clothing for fall, the current season.

She spread some peanut butter on the bread before taking her seat again.

Neji watched her over the rim of his mug, pressuring her with his eyes to talk.

She hungrily chewed the sandwich, not bothering to look at him.

Neji wondered when the last time she ate was. How long had she been outside? How long has she been alone?

She finally looked up; his expression seemed to affect her because her last swallow was quite slow.

"Thank you for letting me stay last night." She looked down when she said this, like she had the night before.

He once again put down his cup, waiting for her to continue.

"You want to know who I am." She said quietly.

It sounded to Neji that she was hurt by saying that.

He nodded, not wanting to upset her by anything he said.

"My name is Momoko." Neji couldn't stop watching her, not understanding what her name was suppose to mean to him.

"Peach child?"

She only nodded at the meaning of her name.

Neji waited for her to continue, but she never did.

"Why are you here?" Momoko flinched at his words.

Did he know who she was and didn't want her here?

Her mom had never told her much about her father, how was she suppose to know if he hated her?

For the first time Momoko was beginning to regret coming to see her father.

She looked up as she felt that powerful gaze on her.

"Do you know Tenten?" She thought it was pain that appeared in his expression, but it was gone so quickly it was hard to tell.

"Yes." He said quietly, watching her expression more now.

She didn't want to ask how he knew Tenten, but she didn't want to be blunt about it all.

Looking at him again, she knew he would want it put bluntly instead of her dragging on.

"She's my mother." Her gaze drifted downward, unable to see if he made the connection.

"Congratulations." His sarcastic tone was evident.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him incredulously, not understanding how he could be sarcastic about this.

"Continue." He said sternly.

"You're my father." She whispered, part of her wishing he would never hear and she could return home as if nothing ever happened.

His hearing surprised her because he had heard her, but his reaction was not what she expected.

His lavender eyes were squinted slightly as he glared at his coffee mug.

"Neji…" It felt strange saying his name, a name she was never allowed to speak at home.

The only thing which seemed to crumble her mom's good moods was the mention of Neji Hyuga.

He held up his head to stop her from saying anymore.

"Do you have any proof?" Momoko glared at Neji, angry that he wouldn't accept any of this until he had to.

Neji returned the glare tenfold, making hers look pathetic.

"That's not what I meant." She looked down at the floor after he said that, unable to meet his gaze.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean the facts should be forgotten."

She had no idea what to say, thankfully the doorbell rang and she didn't have to answer.

Neji lightly placed his mug in the sink before walking toward the door. Momoko followed, not too closely though.

She looked at his hair, noticing that her hair color may be closer to his than her mother's. She just thought her hair was a darker shade of her mother's, not bothering to think it may be the same as her father's.

"Cecilia." Neji greeted the woman at the door.

Her wavy dirty blonde hair was falling out of it professional bun and her glasses were slipping down her nose.

The lady couldn't answer, too busy catching her breath and trying to organize the pile of papers she held.

Momoko glared at the woman, hating her only because she had come to her father's home.

Was she dating Neji?

That thought provoked more angry expressions.

"Who's this?" The lady bent down to look her in the face after she had given the papers to Neji.

Momoko had to admit that if the lady put out her finger, she was going to bite it.

"His daughter." She replied haughtily, before her father could answer.

The woman stepped back quickly, almost losing her balance on the top step.

"I'll get these things done as soon as possible." Neji said calmly, but his tone suggested that she would get a talking to afterwards.

For some reason that made Momoko quite happy. Perhaps it was because her father would be giving her attention.

"That's it? After I walked all the way up here you aren't even going to invite me in for some tea." Cecilia looked up with exhausted eyes.

"If I let you in I wouldn't have any tea left." Momoko looked from the exhausted lady to her calm father.

"I don't drink that much." Cecilia said with a frown.

Neji replied to her comment with a snort like sound.

"Fine. I prefer the office tea anyway." She turned around suddenly, not bothering to look back as she made the long walk down the driveway and front steps.

Neji just shut the door, not affected at all by the girl who was muttering rude comments under her breath.

Once the door was closed, he walked past her and into the living room. Momoko was still trying to memorize where every room was.

"She's my secretary." Neji said before she could ask.

"What kind of secrets does she keep?" She asked, keeping a watchful eye on his expression in case he lied.

The right corner of Neji's mouth twitched, as if he was going to smile.

"No, no. She keeps everything organized for me at the office." Momoko nodded her understanding.

There was a long pause, the only one moving was Neji placing his pile of documents on the small table.

"What are you doing here?" Neji let his expression only show a little confusion.

"My mom had to go away and there was no where else for me to stay. She couldn't bring me to the door though…" Neji knew she meant because things were not quite right between Tenten and him.

He also knew that she was lying.

She was better at lying then Tenten, but he could still see she wasn't telling all the truth.

He would have to contact Tenten later, somehow.

He hadn't talked to her in six years, not since she had left him.

Neji thought about it again, wondering if he should contact Tenten. She would contact him if she was looking for her daughter, he would definitely be one of the options where her daughter would run to.

He would tell Hinata, she could go and see if Tenten was looking for Momoko.

He couldn't help but be angry at Tenten. She never told him she had a baby, his or not he would have wanted to know.

He had a right to know.

Neji turned his lavender eyes to the little girl, noticing now that she was definitely around the age six.

"Well then, how long do you need a place to stay?" The girl smiled suddenly, almost an exact replica of Tenten's.

The reaction also proved that she had been nervous about whether or not he would accept her explanation of coming here.

* * *

Neji thought he was going to die.

Well he was being a little dramatic, but he thought the situation deserved a little drama.

How did all the other fathers do it?

How could they actually find an outfit for their daughter in all of this?

Neji looked up and down the long store, unable to decide where to start.

Momoko stood right beside him, equally confused.

He couldn't even imagine Tenten coming to one of these stores to find a few outfits for her daughter.

"See any you like?" He had decided to bring her shopping because she needed new clothing, especially for the cold weather coming up.

Momoko walked very slowly to the first display table of children clothing.

Neji followed a few seconds afterwards, wondering why she wasn't picking up any shirts to inspect.

"This one is nice." Seriously he had no idea what was the difference between each outfit.

Momoko looked up nervously, not at the outfit but at him.

"Pick whatever you want." He encouraged, though he was hoping she wouldn't go over board with the outfits she wanted.

It wasn't that he didn't have the money; he just didn't like to show off that money or change his lifestyle because he was richer than others.

"It's ugly." She smiled while wrinkling her nose.

"Than pick your own." That seemed to be the last push because she purposely walked over to the next table.

Neji sat down on one of the seats in the store, letting his gaze fall away from the many outfits.

He eventually gave up and decided just to scan the room.

It was odd the variety of people in here, surprisingly most of them were men. There were some that just picked the first outfits on the display, while others made their children try on many outfits before taking a pick.

He spotted Momoko fast walking over to him, only carrying five outfits. He smiled inwardly; she obviously didn't want to have many outfits to pick from. She just wanted enough for each day of the week.

"Nice pick."

Neji could still sense the tension between them and he didn't understand why it was there.

He understood why Momoko would want to come and meet him, since he was supposedly her father, but he couldn't make sense of why she would keep so much distance.

He had bought her new clothing and was allowing her to stay at his place.

Why would there be tension between them?

Neji looked at the little girl who was walking many steps behind him, as they walked out of the mall.

He slowed his pace and so did she, still maintaining a distance and trying to be inconspicuous about it.

Neji smirked as he continued his walking, returning to his usual strides.

He knew that tension would fade; no one could ignore the charm of Neji Hyuga.

Especially his family.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter. Next chapter I'm going to focus on getting a relationship built between Neji and Momoko, even if it is small.**

**Please review. Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome

**I'm trying to update once a week, that's my goal. So I hope I go through with that plan, then I won't be updating months apart. Lol *sweatdrops*.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 3: Welcome**_

* * *

Neji sat down on one of the very comfortable chairs, watching Momoko sit across from him.

They were at a fancy restaurant and he hoped this special dinner would relieve the tension between them.

Momoko's attention kept turning from the soft music coming from nearby speakers and the sound of the waiters closing doors as they left the kitchen.

Neji picked up his menu, trying to buy time as he thought up some topic they could discuss.

"What am I suppose to get?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Whatever you want." Neji looked down the menu, not finding anything he knew.

It was then that Neji realized what he was doing. He was trying to impress Momoko. Neji reread the menu again, more like scanning.

Would she like him? What kind of father did she want?

Neji winced inwardly sensing where his subconscious had gone. He was trying to give Momoko more than Tenten ever could.

It was wrong.

But why exactly was he doing that?

Was there a part of him desperate for some attention?

Did he need someone?

It had been a long time since he had someone living with him, family or not.

He felt awful for thinking that way. Obviously Tenten would never bring her daughter to a place like this because she wouldn't have it in her budget. Yet here he was just taking Momoko here as if it was a regular routine.

Neji ignored the menu now, focusing on the petite girl in front of him.

He noticed that she had faint bags under her eyes, but quickly dismissed that as more questions began to surface in his mind.

Did she think he was a selfish man who was too engrossed in making money to even care what he did with it?

Did she know why Tenten left him?

Probably not, Tenten wasn't the type to bring up past memories. Was that really fair though?

Was it fair for Momoko to live her life not knowing how her parents separated?

Neji carefully put down his menu, trying not to catch her attention.

She was focusing on the menu in front of her, probably trying to pronounce each dish. He wondered how well she could read.

Neji glanced at her one last time before deciding that he couldn't tell her. For why should he bring up the past when it couldn't be changed?

"Neji?" Momoko couldn't understand what inner struggle he may be having.

The Hyuga looked up at her, his eyes leaving the table top. She didn't understand why he had put down his menu. Had he been here so many times that he knew exactly his favorite dish?

Momoko fiddled with her fingers under the table, feeling underdressed and out of place.

"I have to be serious, I have no idea what to get."

Momoko looked up with surprise, her jaw dropping slightly.

"I've never been here before and I also have no idea what any of these dishes are." Neji said as he glanced at the menu.

He pointed to the top dish, which didn't even look like it could be pronounced.

"The only thing I understand is snail….and I don't think I'll like that." She said truthfully.

Neji's mouth twitched at the side, which she knew was the closest she would get to a smile.

He suddenly got up, taking his jacket and hers from the nearby coat rack.

She followed suit, confused by his actions but also glad that they weren't staying here.

Was he giving up on dinner already?

They stood there for a few seconds and both could sense the tension between them. Momoko didn't really feel it as a tension, but a wall between them.

Tension was something that would disappear over time, a wall would have to be broken down and cleaned up. Which meant they would have to fix the problems between them before forming a relationship.

At this moment Momoko didn't care if he accepted her as his daughter, she would be happy just being acknowledged as his friend.

Her lavender eyes shot up when she saw movement.

Neji looked a little uncomfortable as he held open her coat.

Momoko pursed her lips, trying to hold back her attitude and the comments she wanted to shout.

Did he know how much that one look hurt her?

Why was he so good at hiding all his emotions accept his uneasiness when around her?

What was wrong with her?

Momoko held her head high, slipping her arms into her coat and stalking towards the front door of the restaurant.

Neji cringed as the car door slammed behind Momoko.

What had he done that made her so upset?

He had actually helped her into her own coat, what was so wrong with that?

Perhaps one of the traits she got from her mother was a short temper.

Neji climbed into his side of the car, not bothering to look at the girl who was ignoring him.

He thought about going home, where Momoko could go off into her own room and be angry.

His stomach rumbled loudly, the only sound inside the whole car.

Well obviously he was still hungry, though it surprised him that his body had reacted so loudly.

He whipped his head to the back as giggles erupted from the 6 year old.

"Your….your…." Momoko held her stomach as her giggles formed into a full laughing fit.

"Excuse me?" What exactly had he done that was so funny?

"Your stomach!" She pointed at him as she shouted.

Can we say mood swings?

"Mr. Stoic Hyuga's stomach growled!" She gasped with every breath as she continued to laugh.

The way she said it made him feel like it was the oddest thing.

Neji couldn't help it, he let out a few chuckles too.

Sometimes children can bring the best out of people.

* * *

"What's your favorite colour?" Neji asked as he pushed another fry into his mouth.

Momoko seemed to consider the question for a few seconds, taping her finger on her chin.

"Purple or a greeny blue." She nodded before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Like Persian green or Pine green?" Neji asked curiously.

Momoko tilted her head to the side and stared at him in disbelief.

Neji shrugged. "I just know a lot of colors."

She laughed a little before focusing on eating her burger.

They were at some burger joint that was on one of the roads back to the Neji's house. The menu was much easier to read here.

Momoko wasn't angry with Neji anymore, she was still disappointed though.

She finally noticed that Neji had become silent, no longer asking her questions.

She began to hum, trying to break the awkward silence that would soon rise.

Neji immediately turned his eyes back to her, a new curiosity in them.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My friends at school taught me it." She smiled and then placed her burger down to sing.

"No matter how young a prune may be it's always full of wrinkles. A baby prune is like it's dad, but it's not wrinkled quite so bad. We have wrinkles on our face, but a prune has wrinkles everyplace. Oh no matter how young a prune may be, it's always full of wrinkles." There was a long pause afterwards until Neji's left eye seemed to twitch.

Momoko covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold in the giggles. For some reason she was having many giggle fits today, perhaps she was becoming more comfortable with Neji.

Momoko couldn't stop the smile from showing when Neji's mouth curved into a smile instead of the usual corner raise.

"A prune is young-"

"No, no. No matter how young a prune…" Momoko corrected.

The two finished their dinner as Momoko taught Neji the prune song.

Perhaps there wasn't a wall that needed to be destroyed, maybe there was only one to climb.

* * *

Momoko sat on one of the living room chairs the next day, staring at the envelope in front of her.

They had stopped off at the doctor's office today to pick up the DNA results.

She knew Neji was somewhere in the house, but didn't bother to go looking for him yet.

What if her mother was wrong? What if she wasn't Neji's daughter?

Momoko was surprised to hear a chocking sound come from herself. She looked down at the envelope, not surprised to see just a few droplets of tears falling onto it.

Was she really so scared that she would start crying?

Momoko set down the envelope quickly, wiping the tears away frantically. What would Neji think of her tears?

She had no idea and had no intentions of annoying him when she now seemed to be on good terms with him.

Though as soon as the tears were gone, the envelope was in her hands again.

"Still haven't opened it yet?" Neji stood at the doorway, for some reason he wore baggy clothing.

The clothing didn't look like it was good quality, which surprised her.

"No." She looked down at the envelope again, feeling the burden return.

What would happen if she wasn't his daughter?

"I got the doctor to seal it so we could open it at home." Neji pointed out as he sipped from a glass of water.

How could he take this so casually?

It was almost like the first time she told him he may be his daughter. He had been sarcastic then, as if he didn't care.

She could feel his strong gaze on her again, the one he used to pressure people.

Her thumb slid under the flap and she carefully pulled her thumb along.

Neji gave an impatient sigh. "Hurry, there's something I want to show you."

Momoko paused and stared at the half open envelope, coming to a realization.

Neji had a surprise for her? His comment had proved that he would show her the surprise whether she was his daughter or not.

Momoko tore open the envelope without anymore hesitation, not worried about the results anymore.

Except it would satisfy her curiosity.

Her eyes searched the piece of paper for her answer, but there was so many words that she was unable to decipher yes or no.

Neji was beside her suddenly and she gratefully handed the paper to him.

"Well…." Momoko watched him for his reaction.

"Hm….."

"Oh….."

The suspense was killing her and the last comment worried her.

"Welcome, Momoko Hyuga." Neji smiled at her.

Momoko really felt like getting angry at him for making her worry so much. Instead she stood up and hugged him around the waist, mumbling about all the worry she had felt if it had came out the opposite.

There was no way she could be angry when this kind of news came.

"Okay, okay. I have something to show you." His tone was soft and playful and she immediately looked up at him for her surprise.

"This way." She followed him silently, her head moving quickly so she could view everywhere they went.

"This is my room." Neji limply pointed to his room.

Momoko peeked inside, not surprised to see it spotless and plain.

"And this is your room." Neji walked to the door across the hall.

Momoko stood still, speechless and frozen.

"That's not all of it." Neji chuckled at her reaction.

She was no longer staying in the guestroom?

She turned her head to look down the hallway, where the guestroom was. She then turned her head back to where her new room was, right across the hall from his.

"More?" Her voice squeaked out.

"It's probably not much…." Neji said and he pointed to the doorknob, encouraging her to open it.

Momoko couldn't contain her excitement as she bounded to the door and threw it open.

The floor was covered with old sheets and the two windows and door were bordered with special tape.

She then spotted the paint cans on the ground.

"We can paint it anyway you want." Neji said from behind her, his tone suggesting that he was smiling.

Neither one noticed that they had both fallen for the Hyuga charm.

* * *

**At first I thought I wouldn't fit all these events into this one chapter, but it turned out working better than I thought. Though it was all rushed and I wish I could of thought up a better way to organize this.**

**Review please.**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

**I decided to update this quicker because I got behind in my schedule**

**I will update every week. That's my goal. Oh lots of people are saying my story is like The Game Plan (movie). Is that true? I never thought about it until now….kind of makes me feel bad. I'm sorry to everyone who may be upset that my story has related parts to the movie.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (Long ending comment)**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

**_Chapter 4: Nightmares_**

* * *

Tenten sighed comfortably as she sank onto one of the hotel beds.

She had just been to the hot tub and it had definitely proved worthwhile.

"That was so nice." Sakura said each word as if it was its own sentence.

"Agreed." Tenten smiled with content.

"Did you see that guy near the wading pool?" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"I hope you don't think he was looking at you. He was only watching his-" Tenten stopped in midsentence and lunged from the bed.

"What?" Sakura flinched back from where she sat on the other bed, surprised by Tenten's sudden movement.

"Kid." Tenten said as if it was the only explanation needed.

Sakura understood right away what Tenten had realized.

"You haven't called yet?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"I was having a really nice time. I was just relaxing….I wasn't spending much time thinking…..I didn't think there was something I had to do…..I….." Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend tried to come up with some excuse.

"Just call now, no big deal."

With that Sakura flopped onto her bed to read a magazine that had been dropped on the sheets earlier.

"Right." Tenten already had the phone in her hand, dialing Ino's number.

Tenten waited impatiently as the phone rang four times.

"Hello?"

"How's it going?" Tenten asked quickly, not even bothering to give a greeting.

"Tenten? Oh…Tenten. " Why did the last time she said her name it sounded angry?

"Yeah. How's it going?" Tenten asked again.

"I'm fine. Ever since you didn't need me, I've had a lot more time for myself." Ino said haughtily.

Didn't need her? Only herself?

"I mean Momo!" Tenten yelled with frustration.

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one who cancelled; apparently you don't need my help."

Tenten didn't quite know how to react.

How does someone react when they have no idea where their daughter is?

Tenten had no time to think it over; subconsciously she had already begun packing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked with confusion as she finally looked up from her magazine.

"Going home. Momoko's missing." Sakura didn't need anything else to get moving, her friend's distraught expression made her immediately start packing.

* * *

Momoko peeked from behind her father's leg, her shyness showing for the first time.

She had never been afraid of Neji; she had always felt comfortable around him.

Of course she wasn't afraid of the girl standing at the door, she was just afraid of what she might think of her.

"You shouldn't fear Hinata, Momoko." Neji said as if it was the dumbest thing.

Hinata moved her head to try and see around Neji's leg, but Momoko only scooted around to his other leg.

Momoko wasn't that big, if she stood partly on her tippy toes she was able to put her arms around Neji's waist.

Hinata pouted as she realized the girl was now hiding in the other direction.

"Momoko." Neji said sternly.

Momoko didn't dare to look up, knowing the look he gave her would immediately make her give up.

She chewed on her lip nervously, wondering how long Neji would count in his head before getting angry with her.

She slowly shifted her feet, moving in front of Neji.

Hinata stood straight again, pulling her hands together and continuously tapping her fingers together.

"Hinata, this is Momoko." Neji said, probably because Hinata was having such a hard time talking.

Was she afraid of her?

Momoko tried to figure out why this girl would be so nervous.

"H…hi." Hinata finally stuttered out.

"Momoko, this is Hinata…..your Aunt." Both girls looked directly at each other when Neji said Aunt.

That one word seemed to trigger something between them; both came to the realization that the person standing in front of them was family.

There was no need to be shy with your family.

"Hi. Want to see my room?" Momoko smiled sweetly at the older girl.

"Yes!" Apparently Neji never painted his house and the idea of seeing color on the walls made her Aunt quite excited.

Both girls trotted towards Momoko's bedroom, leaving Neji behind.

* * *

Neji held himself up by placing his hands on his knees.

He hoped his legs wouldn't fail because there was no way his arms would move fast enough to stop his fall.

He looked at the stars with tired eyes.

This late night training bothered him, it annoyed him so much.

Hinata had left many hours ago, which proved to be quite difficult because Momoko and her had developed such a quick bond.

He had sent Momoko to bed about an hour ago, and then went outside to train.

This was his only free time to train.

Momoko got up so early that it was exhausting to get up earlier to train before she awoke.

Why couldn't the girl sleep in like every other kid?

Of course he wasn't mad at her; he was starting to believe he couldn't seriously get angry at her.

The only other person who had that affect on him was Tenten.

His focus turned on the moon now, its shape just over half.

Training forgotten, his mind turned away from every thought except one.

_When will I see you again?_

* * *

Momoko peeked out from behind the comforter that she had tried to pull over herself.

Unfortunately, she hadn't done a good job and she shivered as another breeze came into her room.

Neji liked to keep his windows open for a long time, he hated when the house got stuffy. Only one window in her room was open, but she still felt the cold fall breeze.

Momoko looked at the walls around her, not really able to see the different shapes or colors in the darkened room.

She didn't have to see it though; she knew exactly what was there. Her room wasn't painted one color, it was painted many and not in any order.

Momoko giggled as she thought about how Neji must have felt as he put yellow stripes coming off her window frames. All his rooms were painted with bland colors; the only difference was the shade.

Her mind slipped back to the memory.

Momoko had started the painting by directing Neji where to paint, starting with the yellow "sunbeams" coming off her window frames.

Neji had been cringing the whole time, not use to the idea of painting his walls with such vivid colors and in such odd ways.

Eventually he had loosened up and they had both just painted random designs on the wall.

Momoko stared to her right, instead of forward which was where her windows were.

What had happened next?

Oh yeah. She tried to point in the direction in which she wanted the red paint to be put. She had accidentally flicked her hand to much and the blue paint on her brush had hit Neji.

It had turned into a war after that, ending in a tie. The walls were definitely artistic after that. On that right wall was their handprints, Neji's in red and hers was in blue.

She shivered again as a large breeze came in.

Momoko turned her attention away from the cold, thinking if she distracted herself she wouldn't feel it as much. It seemed to be working so far.

She also didn't want to go to sleep, knowing she wouldn't find peace there.

It had been nice to meet her Aunt today, a shy girl who seemed to love everything.

It was surprising for Momoko to actually have an Aunt who liked things that she liked.

Ino had always been the opposite.

Aunt Hinata particularly loved her stuffed dog.

A light fur puppy that was so fluffy you couldn't see its beaded eyes. It fit perfectly in her small arms.

Momoko pulled her stuffed animal closer, enjoying the comfort and warmth it brought.

"Chiyo, when will I see Mommy again?"

Of course the dog didn't answer, but for a six year old getting no answer was the best.

"You're right, it will be soon." A child's imagination is one of the many advantages of being young.

* * *

Momoko woke so quickly that she believed her nightmare was still continuing.

She jerked up, shielding her face with her hands.

Eventually, when she felt no pain, she looked in between her arms.

The dark room made everything so much scarier. How was she supposed to know if someone was still out there?

She quickly threw herself down again, shoving her face in her pillow.

"Chiyo?" She found her puppy soon enough, squashed between her body and the mattress.

For some reason she found no comfort with her head pushed into the pillow.

Perhaps it was because she couldn't see if any danger came? But she was too scared to keep watch.

She lifted her head slowly, listening for any movement in her room.

The breeze whistled outside and a branch scratched her window.

It was all too much for her; she had to cover her mouth before a scream could come out.

As quickly as she covered her mouth, she ran for the door. She didn't even hesitate as she ran.

* * *

Neji finally had collapsed in bed, worn out mostly from the emotions the memories had brought.

Why must he hurt himself by remembering the past?

He snapped awake and pushed himself on one of his elbows, the other prepared for any needs of protection.

But he didn't have to block or attack because the person in front of him wouldn't harm him.

Momoko's eyes looked larger than usual, peeking just above the side of his bed.

She flinched when he had awoken so quickly, he had probably scared her when he went into a guarding position.

Why was he so tense?

This was his house and the only one staying here was Momoko. Was it the memories that annoyed him so much that he was so determined to find someone to fight?

He relaxed, controlling himself only because of the expression on the little face in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised at how soft his voice was.

The only reply was a sniffle.

Was she crying?

"Momo, what's wrong?" He sat properly on the bed and then lifted her into his lap.

"Daddy….I had a nightmare." She didn't bother to hide her fears anymore.

Neji was a little surprised by her comment, mostly because he was use to the girl who thought everything through and then controlled people to get what she wanted.

She had done that to get to him.

"Want to tell me about it?" He pushed her hands away from her face and brushed the tears away with his palm.

She nodded vigorously.

"You were mad at me because I lied and Mommy was mad because I came to see you. You both ignored me and I had to live with Ino, who sent me away. That's when I lost Chiyo and-"

"Shh…." There was no way that would ever happen.

"Perhaps there's a message hidden in your dream." He said after the girl controlled her tears again.

She bit her lip, probably thinking about how she had lied to him.

"Anything you want to say?" He hinted.

"I may have lied..." She looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh?" Momoko looked up at his answer.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Of course. We better contact your mother soon." Hinata had even gone to Ino's to get information this morning. Apparently, Tenten was returning to find her "missing" daughter.

That's when it finally hit Momoko. She had missed her mother plenty of times, but had never missed her unknown father at the time.

When her mother came home, would she ever see her father again?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and a big thank you to those who have reviewed. You all give me the strength to write a new chapter. You should hear me before I update, I get really worried that the chapter isn't what you guys want. But I write it how I want it and it feels great to get such nice reviews in return.**

**I want to give a special thanks to:**

**Angechan- You're listing the reasons my story is going along so great? Lol. I really enjoyed that, especially when you complimented my writing style, you raised my confidence. Oh and I have to really thank you for complaining. You did it nicely too. Lol. You made me see that I should be putting scenes with Tenten, which I had been lacking on. So this chapter was made especially for you. Thank you.**

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei- You're review had me laughing! You're ramble on why Tenten left Neji was quite amusing. Thanks for brightening my day with your excitement and for using the hip version of words. I luv ur review so effing muuch! Did I get it right? Lol.**

**MoonPrincess623- Girl, you are with me with everything I do. Lol. I can always count on you to be giving me advice and ideas. Everyone give her a round of applause, she's the one who keeps me from slacking off.**

**Kazegami-inkpot- Thank you so much Inky. You help me sort out all my ideas and thoughts. My last chapter was giving me a hard time; I really appreciate the little comments here and there.**

**By the way, Chiyo means a thousand years or eternal.**

**I think I'm going to write these comments every so often. I just really thought I needed to praise some people. I'm going to try responding to reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't list your name if you reviewed. I'll most likely talk about you another chapter. So keep looking for it!**

**Please review!**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	5. Chapter 5 My Daughter

**Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been a stressful week. This weekend I'm trying to relax and write a whole bunch. At least I updated before the week ended smiles.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

**_Chapter 5: My Daughter_**

* * *

Neji awoke to find he was alone; his daughter who had been sprawled out on the other side of the bed was gone.

He couldn't believe she would be awake so early.

All thoughts ended when he smelt bacon; no doubt he would soon smell the rest of the breakfast.

That's when it hit him.

Who would be cooking?

The only one with him was Momoko and she was a little girl, she also had Tenten's guidance which also didn't sound good.

Neji jumped out of bed, almost tripping on his long pajama pants.

His rush to the kitchen must have been the most ungraceful thing in his life.

"Momo!" He yelled as he turned into the doorway of the kitchen.

The little girl turned her head from the pan in front of her. She had a stool pulled up to the stove and she wearing his apron, which he had never worn in his life.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Neji ran over to the stove.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" He frantically checked everything to make sure nothing was wrong.

But there wasn't anything wrong.

"Don't worry; I cook for Mom all the time." She swatted his hand away, which had been reaching for the flipper.

Neji watched her carefully, not trusting how well the food would turn out.

He looked back at the bacon and grabbed a piece since it was cooked.

He slowly chewed it, expecting and waiting for something bad to happen.

"Mmm." He said simply, making his daughter smile.

Momoko began pushing the bacon around again before saying "You know I'm your daughter too."

Neji sat in his office, dreading the meeting he was about to have.

He wondered what Momoko would be doing with Hinata when he was away.

What she had said at breakfast had been going through his head all day.

Of course she could have cooking skills, he has some too.

Why had he immediately thought she would be like Tenten?

It was true, she was his daughter too.

Neji let a small smile slip onto his face as he wondered what other qualities she had from him.

* * *

He was already beginning to plan on how to help Momoko with her nightmares, naturally he always thought about her now.

It had been so many years since the last time he could go home to find someone who missed him. So long since someone needed him for comfort.

"Miss…" Cecilia's voice was the first thing he heard before someone stamped into his room.

"We seriously need to talk." He didn't dare look up at her.

That voice, he hadn't heard it in so long.

It was slightly different, but he still knew it was his Tenten.

"It must be if you've come to see me." His tone was flat; he wouldn't allow her to see how much he missed her.

"You know what it's about! You have her don't you?" Her anger didn't affect him at all; he actually liked her ability to have quick freak outs.

"Have her?" He gave a questioning look, one elegant eyebrow rose slightly. He still stared down at his notes for the meeting.

That's where Tenten must have realized her mistake because she was speechless.

He wasn't supposed to know about Momoko, she made the mistake of mentioning her without knowing if he knew she existed or not.

He held in his own anger, his thought about not knowing his daughter existed was aggravating.

"You have no idea?" Tenten asked carefully, she must be afraid to say anything else because her voice was shaking with uncertainty.

Neji suddenly stood up, trying to distract himself from picturing what she may look like now.

When he knew he was past her, he finally turned lifted his head to stare straight out the door.

"About what? If you are just going to throw accusations at me, then you should leave. I have an important meeting soon." He left the room without waiting for a reply.

He finally had Tenten come back to him- though not on good terms- and he hadn't even looked at her.

* * *

Momoko held up her drawing, delighted to see that her Aunt immediately looked up to judge.

"Is that Neji?" Hinata giggled at the picture.

"Yep. Don't you think he looks good in the apron?" Momoko asked as she pointed at the doodle she had drawn of Neji and her cooking.

She wondered if Neji ever wore the goofy apron, it was hard to believe because of the cartoon strawberry at the bottom corner.

Hinata nodded as she tried to contain her laughter.

Both stopped as they heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Momoko yelled as she ran out of the living room and down the hallway.

Her father immediately dropped his suitcase and crouched down.

As soon as she got to him, she jumped into his arms for a hug.

"How was your day, Momo?"

"Great! We played dress up and I drew a picture of you." Momoko said.

Her father only gave a small forced smile before looking at Hinata.

"Thanks again for babysitting." Hinata smiled and took her leave.

Momoko wondered what was bothering her father, but before she could ask he was already walking away.

"Daddy?"

"Not now Momo." He went straight for his bedroom, his expression blank.

* * *

How long had he been laying in here just thinking about Tenten?

It annoyed him greatly that she could cause him to become so weak.

Why couldn't he keep his mind off of her?

Perhaps it was because he had avoided telling her that he had Momo.

Perhaps it was because she had been so close to him, yet he still couldn't have her.

The worst part of it was that he would soon lose Momoko as well.

Why did both have to leave him?

Neji sat up on his bed, not bothering to fix his hair or straighten his shirt.

At least this time he knew how long he had left, he could still spend time with Momoko before she was taken away.

Neji turned his head slightly and saw his reflection in the mirror.

He wrinkled his nose, upset with himself for looking so awful at the moment.

Or maybe he was just upset with himself for being so weak.

* * *

Momoko was very worried; she had never seen her father so distant.

Even the first time she came here he had this curiosity to find out who she was.

Right now he seemed to not want to show any emotion, as if he needed to hide his thoughts.

She stood in front of her bed, now too scared to get in.

What if the nightmares returned worse than the night before?

She couldn't run to her father again, keeping him awake as she rambled about her fears.

"Still awake?" She was surprised to hear him; usually he would be training at this time.

"I was just going to bed." She said and yet she still didn't try to get any closer.

Momoko knew he must be shaking his head, she knew him quite well now because of all the time she had been spending with him.

How long has it been?

Two and a half weeks perhaps?

She gasped as Neji swung her off her feet and dropped her onto the bed.

Giggles came out of her as she bounced a few times on her back from the impact.

"Here we go." Neji was giving her a sweet smile as he pulled the blankets over her.

Was he better now?

Neji held Chiyo in one hand, staring at its very fluffy face.

"I know what will help you with your nightmares." He didn't take his eyes off the toy when he spoke.

"What?" She asked curiously.

The smile returned as he looked at her again.

"A bedtime story." Momoko snuggled into her blankets more, wondering what kind of story Neji would tell.

Neji picked Cinderella, which just happened to be Momoko's favorite. Well, at least now it was since she hadn't heard much fairytales.

Neji seemed to be reciting from a book as he sat on the edge of her bed, but his expressions were original. Momoko couldn't help but fall into the story, always reacting when something happened in the story.

Once he was finished he got up and tucked the blankets more around her.

"Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after."

She had Chiyo in her arms now, for some reason Neji's voice had been lulling her to sleep and she now had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She heard her door open and that pushed her to ask her question.

"Is there a Prince out there for me?"

Neji turned back, slightly surprised by the question.

"Of course." Neji thought frantically for an answer.

Momoko looked unconvinced.

"Everyone has someone important, to love and care for. Someone who will do anything for you and keep safe." She smiled at that.

But that smile quickly disappeared.

"Why doesn't that apply to you and Mom?"

Neji frowned, he didn't want to be the one who explained this to her.

What had Tenten told her?

Has she been wondering this whole time what happened to Tenten's and his relationship?

"I can't say on your mother's part, but I can explain mine. I would do many things for Tenten; I have always wanted to keep her safe. Though for some people, to show how much they care is by allowing the other the space to grow and experience things on their own. I still….love Tenten, that's one of the reasons I've left her alone."

Momoko must have known how much this topic was bothering her father, so she changed the subject.

"Will I get to go to a ball and wear a fancy dress?" Excitement shined in her lavender eyes.

"I'm pretty sure every girl has to at least wear or own one dress in their life." Neji couldn't help but laugh at how excited his daughter looked.

"Not my mom." Momoko accidently slipped out.

Neji looked hurt again before replying. "Trust me; your mother did have one dress."

_Unfortunately, she never got to wear it….her wedding dress._

* * *

"Welcome home." Hinata smiled at her friend, unable to contain how happy she was to see her.

Tenten took the basket of goodies from her friend as she held open the apartment door of her house.

"Thanks." She tried to smile, but she still had no idea where Momoko was.

Sakura and Ino had convinced her not to call the authorities yet because they believed Momoko was responsible enough to call and tell her where she was.

She had trusted her daughter to go to Ino's, yet she had somehow ended up somewhere else.

How could her friends believe nothing bad happened to Momoko? She hadn't gotten to Ino's, someone must have taken her.

Yet, the phone call to Ino's house was still making her wonder if Momoko really was playing some game.

Hinata came into the apartment, looking around at all the mess.

"Haven't cleaned up after unpacking yet?" Hinata asked quietly, trying not to offend Tenten.

"Actually, I'm not in the mood to do anything. My daughter is missing and my friends are trying to convince me not to send people to find her." Tenten grumbled out.

"Missing? What are you talking about? She's at…." Hinata stopped midsentence, trying to understand what was going on.

"She's where?" Tenten became suddenly serious.

"…Neji's." Hinata seemed a little concerned that she may be in trouble for saying that, but she also looked confused.

Neji had lied to Tenten.

Momoko was at his house.

"I was there yesterday babysitting her." Hinata nodded at her own statement.

Neji was trying to take the most important thing from her.

He would even lie to her to do so.

Last time she had left him, but this time he had her daughter.

This time she would fight.

* * *

**I just couldn't make Neji and Tenten meet and unleash their anger quite yet. There were more scenes I wanted to have between Momoko and Neji. I promise next chapter they will meet.**

**Please review.**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**There seemed to be some problem with this being posted, something wrong with reviewing. So here, I'm posting it again. Hopefully it works. Crosses fingers**

**This took quite a long time; I'm kind of scared to post it. Though I think it expresses everything well. Thanks to all my reviews so far, I'm not quite sure if this story will be much longer. I want to start on Highschool Academy 2 and a new fic, but I will make sure not to rush this one.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 6: Confrontation**_

* * *

Neji felt great, he had been able to train in the morning and shower before Momoko had even woken up.

Even though the day seemed to be starting so well, something kept telling him not to jump to conclusions.

The horrible inside voice all of us hate.

"Owie." Neji snapped quickly out of his thoughts, worried that he may be hurting his daughter.

"It's harder than it looks…." He tried to concentrate more, moving his fingers in the correct pattern.

Neji put out his hand and Momoko placed the hair tie in his hand.

He held the hair firmly with one hand as the other put the hair tie on.

"Done." He was barely able to say the word before Momoko jumped up.

"We don't want to be late! Hurry!" She pulled on his arm, trying to get him to move faster.

He grudgingly stood up, not even trying to hide his feelings on their day trip.

He half smiled at the two braids Momoko had, lopsided and one looked skinnier than the other.

Before he could stop her, his daughter had run to the hallway mirror to inspect his job.

She gasped as soon as she spotted her reflection.

Neji looked down, disappointed in his efforts.

Many would have thought the look made him look like a child.

The little Hyuga spun around in front of the mirror, admiring her attire.

Her fall coat was a very light purple, a slight shade darker than her eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Neji didn't have enough time to react as the girl jumped at him for a hug.

* * *

"_Momo, come here….let me fix your hair." Momo looked up from the toys she was playing with._

_Her mother sat on the couch, a hairbrush in her hand._

"_I already did my hair, Mommy." She said, her head sliding slightly to the side in confusion._

"_Come." Her voice was more urgent now, which frightened Momoko._

_She carefully walked over to her Mother, her legs trembling._

_Her Mother's expression was odd; she had never seen it before._

"_Why not wear it in a bun?" Her Mother asked softly._

"_I like it lose, it's more comfortable." She was barely able to say the last word, having some difficulty with its sounding._

_She was now in her Mother's lap._

_The brush was pulled through her hair gently, in a rhythmic way._

"_But…." Tenten tried to find some excuse._

_But it looks like my Father's?_

_Her Mother should have known, should have known she would find the few pictures in her bedroom dresser._

_Her Mother….and Father, together at a festival._

_He was barely facing the camera, but she clung to the image as if it was the only she would get._

_Momoko tugged absentmindedly at the pieces of hair that fell over her small shoulder._

_Why would her Mother keep her from so many things….like photos?_

_Momoko flinched as small droplets went through her hair, only to hit her neck._

_She froze as her Mother leaned forward, her forehead resting against the back of her head._

_It was the first time she saw her Mother cry._

_She felt it, her Mother's pain._

_It triggered something in the young girl's mind, something that could perhaps save a broken family._

_The beginning of her plan for Mommy and Daddy to be together again. _

* * *

Neji couldn't believe he was here.

Weird, didn't he say that about the clothing store?

This was worse though, **way** worse.

What was with women and their constant need to talk to one and another?

The answers were always the same.

How are the children?

Just fine. Both are doing exceptionally well at school.

School?

What kind of person puts their child in summer school?

Hinata sat beside him, twitching as if she wanted to be in the conversation.

Eventually he didn't pay attention, ignoring the boring stories each women told.

Where were all the men?

"At least try to look interested." Hinata whispered to him.

He couldn't do the impossible.

"Why? Am I expected to care what little Tyler did when he got his first tricycle?" Neji said and suppressed a groan when he realized he actually was listening.

Hinata smiled... something about it made Neji worry. Why had Hinata been so eager for him to go to this?

They were at the park, apparently everyone met here to catch up with each other.

He had never been invited, mostly because he wasn't caring for a child.

Tenten came to these things?

Neji could sense the withdrawal of the women, Tenten must have told them about him. But what she had told them exactly was a mystery.

"What do you think, Neji?" He was slightly surprised by being suddenly called upon.

The women who spoke to him was Tyler's mother, her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun that made him think her head would hurt from how tight it was bound.

He hated the way she lifted her head, nose in the air, thinking she had caught him off guard.

"Tyler would probably like the Tonka better." Many mothers nodded in agreement.

He spotted a few men away, reading a newspaper or staring up at the sky.

Why did he have to suffer this?

The other girls seemed to appreciate the distance their husbands were keeping.

Yet for some reason he couldn't help but feel better when Tyler's mom looked disappointed that he had known what they were talking about. Truthfully, he hardly knew why Tyler's new toy truck had to be discussed. Why did it matter what brand it was?

Thank goodness for all the parenting magazines he had read, hoping to improve his own skills for Momoko.

Most of the information was common sense he believed.

"Tyler's been riding it everywhere now, that tricycle-" Neji immediately stood up; he couldn't stand listening about Tyler anymore.

"Excuse me ladies, I should check on my daughter." He nodded to Hinata, who seemed nervous to be left alone.

Why had she offered to come?

Most of the mother's smiled sweetly, enjoying the manners he was displaying.

Neji took in quick gasps when he was finally away from them.

He was being a little overdramatic, but it was worth it.

He reminded himself again that this was for Momoko. Yet something didn't feel right, it felt like those women were…assessing him.

What had Tenten told them?

* * *

"Lizzie's looks just as good." Momoko said as she nodded to her own statement.

The two girls had built their castles beside each other, making a very large one.

Little Lizzie looked up with large eyes. "You mean it?"

Momoko closed her eyes and nodded enthusiastically.

Lizzie stood looking down at her sand castle with a new smile, the praise making her feel much better.

"Oh stop lyin' to 'er." Momoko cringed as Tyler spoke.

"It's no lie!" She shouted back, her speech sounding much better than the blonde boy's.

Lizzie's castle leaned slightly to the side, but she had carefully, as a 5 year olds hands could, dug out designs and windows on the structure.

"It fall over so easily." Tyler stepped closer to the sitting girls.

Lizzie leaned back, fearing the other boy.

Momoko glared, giving her best impression of her Father.

"Mine's much better." His 's' sounded more like a 'z'.

"Yours has a nice moat and Lizzie's has nice windows." She replied evenly.

"Mine's better." That annoying sentence again.

He brought his foot up and crushed his heel into Lizzie's castle.

The little girl gasped and then quickly broke into tears.

"Stop that!" Momoko sat forward on her knees; a distraught Lizzie had fallen onto her butt.

"Lizzie's a sissy." The boy could hardly pronounce each word with his odd slur.

He began kicking at the remains of the castle.

"Stop!" Momoko lightly shoved the boy, unable to do much more.

He only stumbled and as soon as he regained his balance, his hand reached out and grabbed one of her braided pigtails.

Momoko whimpered as the boy tugged on her hair.

"What's going on here?" The words may have been casual, but they had been full of authority.

Momoko felt the release of her pigtail immediately.

"Nuttin' sir." Tyler moved his toe through the sand, trying to look innocent.

She turned to her Father, sniffling from the boy's abuse.

Neji's expression was full of superiority, his eyes demanding the boy to feel guilty.

She wondered how her Father could have such an affect on people.

Didn't they know he wasn't dangerous?

"I don't think your Mother would be impressed." The words sounded almost threatening, but nothing she would have been scared at.

The boy was terrified at the thought of his Mother discovering what he had done; he scurried off before Neji could report to her.

Neji squatted down in the sandbox with the two girls.

"You alright?" The concern in his eyes comforted her in a way nothing else could.

She nodded a few times before looking at her friend. "He called Lizzie a sissy."

The younger girl still sat sobbing.

"A sissy?" Neji raised an eyebrow at the little girl, who couldn't help but look at him.

"Well, you shouldn't worry." Lizzie wiped her coat sleeve across her nose, listening intently to Neji.

"He has coodies." Both girls burst into giggles.

Momoko looked at her Father, her favourite smile displayed on his lips.

At that moment she felt lucky.

She wouldn't want anyone else to be her Father.

Why hadn't her Mother felt lucky?

His gaze turned back to her, a smile still visible. "How about you girls show me how to make a castle?"

* * *

Momoko climbed out of the car, a little exhausted from their trip to the park.

It had lasted most of the day, the sky was now darkening.

She jumped onto the small wall of bricks which served as decorative walls for the stairs leading up to their house.

She swayed slightly, barely able to keep her balance.

Neji put his hand out and she grasped it immediately, needing the guidance of her Father.

They walked up the stairs, Momoko stepping with care along the brick wall.

"That was fun." Neji admitted with a nod.

Momoko smiled pleasantly, remembering the delicious lunch they had and the way her Father was able to impress all the other Mothers.

Neji had spent more time with the Father's, playing a few card games as they talked.

"I liked our sandcastle." Momoko stifled a laugh when her Father groaned, as she had expected.

"It's harder than it looks." He had said that twice today.

"You shouldn't hit the bucket so hard." Momoko said, Neji had a hard time making the sand stay compacted when pulling the bucket off.

She slipped, losing her balance, but before she could gasp she was steadied by the hand that she was already holding.

"Careful, careful." He said with a sigh.

Then he froze, causing Momoko to stop as well.

Her eyes drifted from the bricks at her feet to the front door.

Her Mother stood there, looking distraught and very….**very** angry.

Momoko's breath caught in her throat and she felt as if her world was shifting.

She felt excited to see her Mother, but also dreary as the thought of leaving her Father began to don on her.

This couldn't be the end.

She never wanted it to end, yet she wanted to return. She wanted both parents, she wanted everything to be like other families. She wanted both her parents to go to the picnic, not have them pull her away from the other.

Momoko felt for the first time like an actual child.

A whining, weak child.

* * *

Why did she have to come without letting him prepare?

He was only in denial, not able to comprehend the situation well.

The soft hand he held clenched and unclenched, as if the little girl was in some inner turmoil.

His lavender eyes stayed focus on the chocolate brown, his expression staying stoic.

"This is a surprise." He was talking in monotone, his mind barely able to grasp how to react.

"Neji cut the-" She stopped herself before saying anything, obviously aware of Momoko.

"You lied about having her." She said with bitterness, her features were all angry.

It pained him to see her like this, to have to meet her in this way.

"I didn't lie, I merely avoided answering." He squeezed the hand in his, taking comfort from it.

Tenten let out a large breath, but that didn't seem to keep her anger down.

"How did she get here? You better not of-"

"She came on her own, no guidance at all." Interrupting her was only angering her more.

He stepped up the few last steps, trying so hard to look away from the woman who had maimed his heart for so many years.

He walked past her and shoved open the door, letting it fly open.

Tenten whirled around, her eyes flashing dangerously with the strong emotions that had been bottled up for so long.

Neji shivered, unable to withstand her harshness for much longer.

He couldn't even pick. There was no way for him to have both, or at least just one.

The two people he loved the most, one on the verge of irrational anger and the other stuck in the madness they called a family.

Momoko didn't know how it happened, everything altered so fast she lost all sense of everything else.

The small thread seemed to break, whatever had been holding them together shattered in those few seconds.

"How am I suppose to feel when she goes missing? You never had any sense when it came to people and their feelings." Tenten spat out.

"Apparently you didn't either, since you had no problem walking out." Momoko had never heard her Father speak so fiercely.

Where was the happy greeting of two people in love reuniting?

The warmth left from her hand as her Father's hand slipped out of hers, balling into a fist.

The scene frightened her, neither side she had seen of her parents.

They were both enraged by past troubles, sending them into a frantic argument. Each trying to find the bigger fault in the other.

The atmosphere intensified, causing Momoko to breath quicker as she realized this wasn't just about her. This fight was serious, the broken parts of the relationship neither of her parents had been able to hide from themselves.

"You had no idea what was going on, you selfish arrogant-"

Once again Neji cut in.

"And you had no second thoughts about hiding it from me! Don't try blaming me again, start accepting things." Momoko flinched from the glare her Father was giving, terrifying her so much she backed up into the nearby wall.

That seemed to attract her Mother's attention.

"How many lies have you told her? Have you decided to manipulate her to your side?" Her voice was alarmingly loud, Momoko wish she had the strength to cover her ears.

"Don't try bringing her into this!" His words sounded more like a snarl.

Momoko was losing her calm in this whole situation; her parents looked like monsters to her. Where had her real parents gone? How did everything change so fast?

"She's always been in this, ever since the day she entered your life." Tenten's voice was becoming harsher with each word.

Was it her fault? Had she caused all this senseless fighting?

"You'd rather keep her from me? Hiding yourself and her from me?" Tenten turned sharply to Neji again, her look piercing Momoko even if she wasn't staring directly at her.

Did her parents not see how much this hurt her? Did they not realize how much this was bruising the small bonds they actually had in this family?

"I'd rather her never meet you." Tenten said, menacing look spreading over her features.

Momoko went rigid from that comment. Never meet her Father?

Momoko screamed, letting out all the anguish that had been building up inside her. It was also a way to distract her parents.

How had her parents survived so many years with all this bottled up?

Both turned in alarm to the little girl, who was shaking profusely.

Her tears felt like they were flooding from her eyes, the sorrow she was suffering surfacing and taking over.

She had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Waiting her whole life to meet her Father. Waiting for her Mother's pain to be healed. Waiting for her happiness.

It all crumbled with the simple reunion of her parent's separation which she had no control over.

Tenten stepped forward, her concern for her daughter wavering her anger.

Momoko ran, letting her legs carry her to her room. Her second bedroom. In a second house. With a different parent.

Neji's hand slammed out, hitting the doorframe and blocking Tenten's entrance.

The force put behind it was a way to let out more anger.

"Get out of the way, I need to help my daughter."

"**Our **daughter." Neji corrected her, his self control slowly returning.

"_I'm your daughter too…."_

Tenten watched him carefully, her angry breaths betraying the calmness she was trying to fake.

"I've been with her for awhile; I know how to take care of my daughter too." His voice was threatening; there was no way she would object to the look he now gave her.

He could see clearly through her, she had nothing to relent back with.

She turned abruptly on her heel, starting her furious walk back to the road where she most likely had a cab waiting.

He watched her walk away, leaving him again, but this time he was able to watch. Be able to watch one love walk out of his life.

The door slammed shut, surprising him with the anger he still wanted to let out.

He took even breaths, starting towards Momoko's bedroom.

He paused out the door, unsure what to say to her.

It felt like the same.

Neji stood outside her door like the first day she had come to his house.

Exactly like the first time, he did not enter.

* * *

**I hope that was alright, I tried making it as strong as possible. Hopefully Tenten's and Neji's pain was expressed efficiently, creating more pain for Momoko. This chapter seemed a little depressing, but no worries this is going to be a NejiXTenten for sure!**

**Please review!**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	7. Chapter 7 Regret

**People really liked the last chapter, which is strange because it is probably the most depressing chapter in the whole story. Lol. That's alright, I really need that chapter to have an impact on my readers, so I'm glad it turned out good.**

**This chapter was a little hard to write, only because it's hard to get everyone's views in. I'll keep it rolling though, no worries.**

**Read on!**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 7: Regret**_

* * *

Tenten rolled over on her bed, trying to sort out the past and perhaps come up with some way to solve the future.

How was her Momoko?

Was she alright?

It had surprised her when Neji had been so cold towards her, as if he only cared for their daughter and not for her.

It shouldn't be that surprising, it had been years since she's talked to him or seen him.

Was he with another girl?

She rolled over again, disgusted with herself for feeling slightly jealous at a time like this.

Tenten thought back to the fight that had only occurred 4 hours…..34 minutes…and 54 seconds ago.

Had she really missed Neji that much, that even yelling with him gave her some satisfaction. She had been able to hear him, see him and yet he wasn't any closer.

She childishly hit her head, trying to be more knowledgeable about this whole situation.

She was finding it so frustrating, not being able to stay angry. All her points in the fight seemed pointless now.

The looks he gave her seemed more hostile than angry.

Had she been wrong all these years?

Was there still her sweet and gentle boyfriend under that cold interior that had erupted when they became engaged?

Tenten slide out of bed, not really feeling her butt hit the stiff carpet.

She had been pushed into this all too quickly. Making the decisions on her own, caring for a child on her own, saving money on her own…

Was she whining?

Who was really the child?

Her or Momoko?

Here she sat as if her heart had been broken by her High School crush, when was really should be fixing her life.

Family.

How many people did it take to make a family? Was there a certain amount of emotion each member of the family should have? When did you do something for the family instead of yourself?

Oh now she sounded conceited and selfish.

It felt like her heart constricted for a second with pain as she remembered her daughter, frightened and hurting as she fought with Neji.

What hurt the most was that her daughter had ran back into Neji's house, not into her Mother's arms.

What had Neji told her?

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about if Neji was telling Momoko lies about their relationship, but still the thought kept poking her, irking her more.

Tenten hadn't waited very long for them to come home, her rage couldn't be controlled as she saw the two of them walk up the stairs. Her daughter looked…so cheerful….content with her new life.

Was that why she had kept Momoko away from Neji for so long?

She knew Momoko would like Neji better; he had that special charm and knew exactly how to get on someone's good side.

On that same note, he knew the limit of people.

What was her limit?

How more could she take of hiding from him, keeping her daughter away from him. She didn't believe he was made of poison but, he definitely showed a lot of venom in his words.

Had he been attacking her with memories just to see her in pain or was there suffering in those violet eyes.

She may be good at hiding from him, but he was good at hiding his feelings.

Though, thinking back, she believed he wasn't entirely hiding his feelings.

There had been a side of Neji Hyuga she had never seen before, a side in so much pain that it had to be unleashed.

She didn't deny that she too had let everything out; lashing at him anyway she could but physically.

Six years of keeping Momoko safe. Six years trying to be independent. Six years of forgetting Neji.

All those proved to be fruitless.

Momoko was hurt.

She was in desperate need of help.

And there was no way she could forget the one man she would ever love.

* * *

_Tenten pulled her knees up and tried to get in the tightest ball._

_It proved quite pointless, since there wasn't much room between the toilet and shower._

_She checked the device again, hoping it had changed._

_Positive._

_There was no denying the little addition sign in the corner._

_Better yet, was the one that had a smiley face pop up._

_Was there something she was supposed to be happy about?_

_Tenten placed her forehead on her knees, willing herself to hold in unshed tears._

_Now what?_

_How angry would Neji be if he found out?_

_Lately he had been so unmerciful, not thinking about her._

_He had been appointed the new owner of his family's business, so he was always away at work._

_He would return home tired and in no need of her comfort._

_Or affection for that point._

_Except a few nights ago._

_Tenten couldn't stop the slight blush from creeping onto her face._

_What had been so special about that night?_

_Nothing seemed different._

_He still awoke without waking her, without kissing her goodbye. She would be left alone, very alone in this large house. He would return later, uninterested in her._

_Where had her Neji gone?_

_The man who had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her at the festival, as fireworks beamed over their heads._

_Her romantic boyfriend, her trustworthy friend, her everything….it all seemed to disappear as soon as they were engaged._

_Was there some line she passed?_

_Tenten chucked the pregnancy test at the nearby wall, only slightly comforted as it cracked and fell to the floor._

_Unfortunately, problems couldn't be solved like that._

_Neji's Uncle already disapproved of their marriage, how much worse would it get with her being pregnant?_

_She couldn't do this anymore._

_She couldn't pretend she was some housewife that sat at home waiting for her husband to return._

_Tenten pulled herself off the ground and tried to fix herself up._

_She could do this alone._

_The brunette lightly rested her hand over her belly, where her secret was held._

_A small smile crept on her face, reminding her of the one on the pregnancy test_

_But the smile quickly disappeared, her decisions beginning to haunt her already._

_Neji had dreamed of this job, she shouldn't be putting herself before his dreams._

_What could she do?_

_She heard the front door close, so she decided to leave the bathroom._

_She stood in the hallway, no longer in the mood to greet him at the front door._

_He rounded the corner, dropped his suitcase and continued down the hallway._

"_Would you like some dinner?" She asked quietly._

"_I'm too tired." Neji replied in monotone, a habit he had picked up now._

_Could she raise a child in this environment?_

"_I could…" The door to their bedroom shut before she could say anymore._

_I could sit with you._

_I could be with you._

_It took a few seconds for something to register in her mind._

_I could leave you._

_That thought revolted her, how could she think such a cruel thing?_

_But it was no longer about her._

_It was about his dream job._

_It was about her child._

* * *

Neji pulled on his light jacket, hardly aware of anything.

"Don't bother her. She will come out when she's ready." He told Hinata without looking at her.

"Why? Shouldn't you be talking to her?" Hinata said quietly, as if she was afraid of his wrath.

He might have lost some of his self control last night, but it wasn't going to just snap as he talked to his cousin.

It wouldn't happen again in front of his daughter.

"Neji?" He had forgotten she had spoken earlier.

The truth was he couldn't talk to her. He had no idea what to tell her.

How do you explain to a child that the world was a cruel place? That things weren't always fair and that love could tear you apart?

He grumbled mentally to himself, appalled at his negative and depressing thoughts.

"Leave her." He finally answered, exiting the house almost before he finished.

Neji never thought he would feel this way.

Since when did Neji Hyuga not know what to do?

There was one emotion that seemed to spill into him. Regret stained his every thought.

How far could regret go?

It couldn't solve anything.

Neji looked up and breathed deeply through his nose, the scent of dew stuck in the air.

Perhaps regret couldn't solve anything, but it was the first step to understanding what he had done wrong.

The decision was, how much of this did he want to fix?

* * *

Momoko couldn't hear anything; everything seemed to be so distant.

All memories with her parents were altered and shattered as the voices kept repeating in her head.

"_How many lies have you told her? Have you decided to manipulate her to your side?"_

"_Apparently you didn't either, since you had no problem walking out."_

Was it her fault?

No matter how many times she asked herself that question, she didn't come any closer to the answer.

What happened to her parents?

How could she fix it? That question had been long ago pushed away, as well as her last tears.

No more crying.

She didn't want to be here anymore.

Didn't want to be the source of their anger.

Didn't want to be the reason they couldn't forgive.

Would it be different if she had never been here?

Momoko pulled Chiyo to her more, trying to find more comfort in the inanimate object.

Then it hit her.

A slight breeze slid across her cheek, as if calling her.

Enticing her to come.

A simple conclusion.

An escape for her.

She no longer wished for her parents to be together, it seemed so ridiculous now.

The window was attracting her attention more.

If she left would her parents care?

She had been alone for a long time now, why hadn't anyone come to comfort her?

Momoko got up, quickly snatching her stuffed animal before clambering over the windowsill.

For once she didn't fear the window like she had during those dark nights.

Her mind kept turning to selfish thoughts.

Would someone come get her?

* * *

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted as soon as the brunette entered the apartment.

Ino and Sakura had come to check on Tenten, only to find the place empty.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked impatiently.

Tenten just shrugged uninterestedly, though her shoulders immediately sagged back down.

It was obvious their friend was still distressed.

Ino and Sakura shared a look before both rushed over to Tenten.

"Momoko?" Sakura finally willed herself to ask.

"I left her at….Neji's." It sounded so painful when she said his name.

"When? Why?" Ino pressured.

Chocolate eyes darted from things on the floor distractedly.

"Yesterday night." The sky was already dark; the event had probably taken place over a day now.

"Why?" Sakura tried pushing her friend more.

Tenten always liked to keep things bottled up; they knew it was for her own good to get it all out now.

"He said….she was our kid…..he said…..he could care for her…." Tenten seemed off in her own world, though the more she said the more she understood.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with surprise.

She let Neji keep Momoko?

"This might be the wrong time to tell you…but…" The depressed girl quickly looked up into emerald eyes, clearly curious.

"Neji left a note, you weren't here…" Sakura held the note up and it was quickly snatched from her hands.

Neji had left a note?

A note just for Tenten?

Her eyes quickly scanned the paper, partly mesmerized by his writing.

If she had been concentrating more, she would have realized how much she truly missed him.

"Well?" The two girls had not read the folded note, figuring it best for Tenten to see it first.

"He's dropping Momoko off here tomorrow. Then…." Tenten's eyes darted over the sheet.

"Then…." Ino encouraged her.

"There are directions and a date." Tenten pointed confusedly at the bottom of the note.

Both girls noticed there was no signature or name stating who the note had come from, but both had been there when Neji delivered it.

"A date!" Ino squealed as she smiled at Sakura, probably planning something sneaky already.

Tenten ignored them, too focused on Neji's note.

He wanted to meet with her?

Was it a date? Or was it finally time to sort this whole mess out?

The later seemed more accurate.

* * *

**Did I ramble in this chapter? I'm trying to pull things together; I don't want to go astray with this story. I should be working on a really big project, but I have been stamping half the day so I'm tired. Not too tired to write though. Smiles**

**Reviews?**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	8. Chapter 8 Lost

**Sorry about not updating in so long. It was such a rough couple of weeks. I had exams, a really stressful chemistry one. But now they are over and summer is here, so lets hope I will sit and write more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

**_Chapter 8: Lost_**

* * *

So Neji wasn't the perfect Father.

Everyone has to make mistakes at times, Neji Hyuga just hardly did.

This time he made a huge mistake.

He had left his daughter alone, hoping she would come out of her depression and talk to him.

How wrong he was.

Neji wasn't quite sure how to react when he first set foot into her bedroom.

The unique decorated walls didn't seem to bring a smile to his face like usual. The empty bed held all his interest.

Why had she left?

Did she not believe he would come talk to her?

Neji immediately knew he was to blame, even he didn't know if he was going to go to her.

Yet here he was, finally made the decision, and she wasn't even here.

"Momoko?" It was pointless to call her name, but it made him see how real all this was.

It was then that Neji snapped into Father Mode, hardly noticing the shift as he ran for the phone.

* * *

Lizzie swung her feet under her, satisfied with her doll's outfit.

Her two friends sat in front of her, Momoko and Kano.

Kano held out her doll and smiled. "She's going to the mall."

The doll's attire was a fancy dress, not usually the fashion one wears to go to the mall for shopping.

Lizzie held up her doll next, quite excited about showing off.

"Mine is going to the café." Her doll was dressed in comfortable and casual attire.

The both girls turned to Momoko.

Momoko held up her toy, though it was not a doll like the others.

"A stuffed dog?" Kano asked.

"He's my favourite." Momoko smiled as she looked at her toy.

"A dog can't go to the mall or café." Kano rudely said.

Lizzie stayed quiet, afraid either would get mad at her if she interrupted.

"Girls?" Lizzie's mother entered, her curly hair threatening to stick out everywhere.

Lizzie was very grateful to see her Mom.

"Please go outside and play, I need to clean up here."

Momoko and Lizzie went quietly, Kano grumbled as she left the room.

Before they descended down the stairs, Lizzie's Mother spoke again. "Momoko, when will your Dad be coming to take you home?"

It was odd that Momoko had come here alone.

"He told me to walk home; he's going to meet me halfway."

The Hyuga darted outside before further questions could be asked.

The outside air was refreshing and the new environment offered many new games to play.

"Your Dad let you walk here alone?" Lizzie asked incredulously.

"Of course!" No one seemed to notice how fast she answered.

* * *

"No way!" The voice was so familiar, that Momoko wished she had only imagined it.

Tyler stood on his new bicycle; a few of his friends were pedalling up on dirtier bikes.

"Yeah huh!" She childishly said back.

"Prove it." How was she supposed to do that?

There was no way she was allowing this boy to make fun of her again.

"How?" Her lavender eyes bore into the boy's with determination.

The boy barely thought about it before answering. "Get through the forest."

He pointed across the road at the trees which loomed over everything else. Everyone around her gasped dramatically.

Would her Father be proud?

He would have gone through the forest, proving no one was allowed to look down at him.

Was she her Father's daughter?

Of course.

* * *

Momoko was coming home today.

The thought made Tenten feel much better, mostly because it had been so long since she's been able to talk to her.

It also brought more joy when she realized Neji was dropping her off.

Would he still be mad?

Even though she believed he would still be hostile, it would also be good just seeing him.

She was love-struck.

How could she not?

Her feelings for Neji had always been strong; she just had never grasped the idea of how those feelings could survive through all this conflict.

There was something about this that brought Tenten some comfort.

Neji hadn't brought her to court, demanding he be allowed to see his daughter.

He was willingly giving her back and setting a date to settle the matter.

Calm and composed.

It was how he handled things without losing sight of his goals; it was something she would never forget about him.

She thought about that again.

There wasn't anything she would forget about him.

* * *

"_Are you afraid of heights?" His lavender eyes turned on her, his smirk evident even in his voice._

_She scoffed before staring up at the Ferris Wheel again._

"_What if we get stuck?" Her voice hinted at some of the fear she felt._

"_Ohhh…." Neji looked at her seductively, making her blush profusely._

"_Don't get any ideas!" She glared at him, but it was hard to hold as a smile adorned his features._

_Neji playfully tapped a finger under his chin. "I was merely thinking __**you**__ were getting ideas from all the stories of a couple getting stuck on a Ferris Wheel."_

"_Reader's Digest can do that to a girl." Tenten smiled when her boyfriend chuckled at her comment._

"_Come on." He urged her again, this time his fingers dangled against hers, teasing her to take hold._

_She grabbed his hand and he immediately pulled her to the ride, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face._

_She didn't take her eyes off the ride as Neji paid for the tickets and pulled her to a seat._

"_You sure this is safe?" Her voice shook with uncertainty as they sat._

_She shook as the seat began swaying._

_Tenten grabbed Neji's shoulder, his steal coloured kimono being gripped by her hands._

"_Seems safe to me." His face was so serene as she looked up, glaring at him for shaking their seat._

_She buried her face against his shoulder, not wanting him to see her glare turn to a smile._

_How could she ever stay angry at him?_

"_Jerk. That didn't even prove anything." It was not really the full proof, at least now she knew he would be there for her to hold onto._

"_I think it seemed to work perfectly." His hand slid over hers, coaxing her to relax._

_The ride jolted as it began its circular movement._

_Tenten kept whispering to her boyfriend, just happy to hear his replies._

_It was surprising how she could forget how afraid she was when he was beside her._

_She hoped it would always be like that._

_She snapped out of her reverie when the ride jerked to a stop._

_Tenten shook a little as she let go of Neji and looked over the side._

_They had stopped at the top._

"_Oh look at that…" His smirk was too devious._

_She watched as he waved down to the ride's owner, the man who had taken their tickets._

_The man waved back, the cash still in his hand._

_Tenten gasped and punched Neji in the shoulder._

_His smirk was still there as he rubbed his shoulder._

"_I am going to be angry with you for the rest of the night." It seemed so odd to say that, even as butterflies swarmed in her stomach from the romantic set up Neji had plotted._

"_I doubt that." There was something secretive in those eyes._

"_Hmm?" But she couldn't question more._

_Her words were stopped by the gentle kiss of her boyfriend._

* * *

He had lost her.

The words seemed to keep repeating in his head.

It annoyed him that it was his own mind that was reminding him of the situation.

"Mr. Hyuga?" He half turned to see the young girl standing near him.

"Lizzie….?" He asked uncertainly, wondering if he has gotten the name right.

The girl nodded vigorously, delighted he remembered her.

This was a good sign.

He had been out searching the neighbourhood for Momoko's friends, hoping she had just gone to hide away at their homes.

"Have you seen Momoko?" The girl shut her mouth quickly, only because he interrupted before she could talk.

Worry spread over the young girl's face, her brow wrinkling slightly.

"Oh. The dog owner?" Neji wasn't quite sure who the new girl was, but the way she turned up her nose was all too familiar.

Tyler and now this kid, he hoped that women didn't have anymore annoying children.

Lizzie ignored the other girl's question and lifted one hand to point. "She went into the forest. Tyler dared her to."

Neji didn't even get angry at the idea of Momoko doing something stupid because she was dared too. He was concentrating too hard on getting into that forest and finding his daughter.

* * *

This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

Momoko twirled around again, in yet another circle.

She was supposed to just walk through and prove Tyler wrong.

It's not like she always needed Neji.

She didn't always need Tenten either.

If only she had walked straight, wouldn't she get through the forest?

It was getting too dark for comfort.

Momoko could barely make out the sky as she looked up, tree branches covering her view.

She debated climbing a tree, but falling would be too disastrous.

Maybe she didn't always need one of her parents, but this was one of those times she did.

She fell to her knees, exhausted with the walk.

Momoko regretted coming into here.

Why did she let stupid Tyler with his slur, talk her into doing something like this?

She was actually scared.

She only believed she would fear those horrible nightmares she had as she slept.

What about this huge forest which had no escape?

Well, of course there was an escape but to a 6 year old it seemed impossible.

Momoko pulled her knees up, trying to hold in as much body heat as possible.

She would think of a way out.

She took a deep breath before tackling the problem.

Inhale. Exhale.

What would her parents do?

Tenten would tear everything down in her way, making herself a way out.

Momoko shook her head at that thought; sometimes her Mother's antics weren't very sensible.

Neji would have never gotten lost in the first place.

A very cool breeze shifted the trees and made the little girl shiver.

She slid back more, resting against a fallen log.

"I'm lost."

She had to admit it.

She said it again, this time louder.

"Lost!" Her scream seemed to just get lost in the wind, taking most of her hope.

She couldn't find anything rational to do.

Hope was the thing she had to cling to the most though.

"Momoko?" Was the wind pulling tricks on her?

"Daddy?" She whispered.

She heard the sound of crunching leaves and a few cracking twigs.

"Daddy!"

Momoko got up, forgetting her exhaustion as she ran towards the direction of her Father's call.

She tore all the vines out of her way as she ran.

Maybe her Mother's ideas weren't so insensible.

Neji barely turned himself in time as the girl bounded into him.

He lifted her immediately into his arms, hearing her sobs and feeling her shivers.

She babbled incoherently.

"Shhh…" He gently rocked her, just like she was still a baby.

Though he had never had a chance when she was a baby.

"This isn't the time." He pulled his fingers through her hair, carefully removing the burs.

Maybe it was the time to discuss how dangerous it had been running off and entering this forest.

Something stopped him though.

She wasn't in perfect shape to begin with because of his and Tenten's fight. Her health was more important than anything else at this moment.

As he carried her the way he came, the girl began to drift into sleep.

Neji crouched and had to take off his coat with her arms still dangled around his neck.

Apparently, she wasn't going to release him for a long time.

* * *

Tenten sat at her table, her fingers knotted together as she waited.

Where was he?

How many times had she asked herself that in the last hour?

She nearly fell over as the doorbell rang and she lunged to the door.

She swung it open, but her sweet smile soon shaped into complete worry.

"What happened?" She tried to lift her daughter out of Neji's arms, but the little girl had no intentions of releasing her hold.

Tenten quickly changed her mind and grabbed for Neji's arm, deciding to pull him inside.

She gulped hard as she felt the reaction her body got when touching that pale skin.

After all these years, touching him still gave her a sensation she would never get from anything else.

She quickly forced her mind away from Neji and instead on her daughter.

They both sat on the couch, one of the sparse pieces of furniture in her apartment.

Neji turned slightly to her, causing their knees to touch.

He didn't seem to mind; perhaps it hadn't been an accident.

Neji tried pealing Momoko's hands away, but the stubborn girl still clung.

"No, stop." Tenten said quietly, Neji looked up in surprise.

"Momo…." Neji turned his attention back to the little girl.

"Daddy." Her frightened face turned more into the crook of Neji's shoulder.

"Don't be mad." Neji looked at Tenten again, his voice full of desperation.

Momo?

The tenderness in that name almost made Tenten gasp.

Her soft boyfriend was still in there, he now just was more of a Father.

Would that mean he would be an affectionate husband?

Things did change over time.

Like right now. She wouldn't get mad. They all needed comfort.

The way Momoko clung to Neji; it made Tenten realize how much this man meant to both of them.

"Don't leave." The words were mumbled, but the fear was still obvious.

The strangest part was both girls had spoken it.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Whew! The flashback was so much fun to write, I never noticed how much I miss writing cute dates between Neji and Tenten. I hope you liked it. Does this story have too much angst in it? I was reading over it and I was like "Oh…wow….maybe there is some angst." It doesn't really bother me; I just never thought I would write angst without realizing.**

**Thanks to everyone who is supporting me, I promise to update the next chapter fast!**

**Click the review button, 'Kay? Lol.**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	9. Chapter 9 Reflection

**Does it bug anyone that my name is Byakugan Hyuga? Usually Hyuga is spelt Hyuuga, but I read somewhere that for English you take out one "u". It's starting to bother me….but I don't think I can change it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 9: Reflection**_

* * *

They both wanted him to stay?

He couldn't argue with that.

Neji sat on the floor, his right hand reached over the side of the bed to stroke Momoko's face.

She had finally released him from her death grip, allowing Tenten and him to manoeuvre her to the bed she slept in.

Neji let his curious eyes wander the room, noting how simple it was.

At least Tenten had tried to make the room more appealing by painting it Momoko's favourite shade of green.

He wondered what Tenten would think of the room he painted for Momoko at his house.

He turned his head slightly, his lavender eyes finally falling onto the face of the woman beside him.

Her face was still creased with worry, but there was something more there.

Hopefully there was no resentment because he couldn't deal with that right now.

Neji didn't think he could deal with anymore bitterness that came from the brunette girl.

As if she felt his gaze on her, she turned her head to look straight at him.

Neji gulped on reflex, perhaps he was preparing himself for the talk she would give him.

"She's fine now." Neji rose slowly, not wanting to deny staying with them but also not wanting to start another argument.

"You're going to leave her?" It sounded like there was suppose to be more meaning to this statement.

He met her gaze evenly, lavender versus chocolate.

But he didn't see any competition.

She wasn't trying to start a fight; she was trying to make him stay without saying she wanted him to.

"This isn't my house." The statement sounded quite cold, he didn't notice until after he said it.

"So….when she's at my house, she's not your responsibility?" Tenten narrowed her eyes, waiting for his rebuke.

"I'm her Father; of course she will always be my responsibility." He put it in a tone that suggested he was scolding a child.

Tenten began to glare, but for some reason she changed her mind and stuck her tongue out.

Neji was surprised at her sudden change.

Had she been thinking about their fight as much as he was that she was now trying to avoid another?

That must be it because she was now trying to modify her antics and stay calmer.

"Thanks for calling me." Tenten said quietly as she turned back to the child sleeping on the bed.

Of course he would call her.

Did she now think he was a horrible person, not just a horrible Father?

It made anger burn in his stomach, the thought of someone disliking him just because of a few mistakes.

Could she not accept that he had changed and was a worthy Father?

"Back to my earlier comment, I don't live here." He said flatly, trying to dissipate his frustration with Tenten.

"The couch is free." The conversation felt too casual

It had been like this for the past hour.

Neither shared anything important, just comments that seemed to restate their situation.

Was there some sort of line they needed to pass?

First they were arguing and now they were stuck at talking about sleeping arrangements.

Neji didn't bother to say anymore, he wanted out of that room as soon as possible.

When he looked at her, he only saw longing and rage.

It was an awful combination.

There needed to be words spoken, but neither knew how to start.

* * *

Tenten placed her forehead on the bed as soon as he was gone.

How could he do this so easily?

How could he sit there and be a Father, without being close to her?

She had been taking care of Momoko since the girl was born. She did it alone and it all worked out fine.

Then he came.

The missing piece.

She had to admit that it had never been fine.

It wouldn't be right until he was here, with them.

No wonder her friends were always frustrated with her, how she always needed help and complained.

It was because nothing felt complete unless he was there.

She just wasn't the same without him.

It seemed Momoko realized it too.

Not only did her daughter want Neji, but Tenten did too.

It wasn't because everyone fell for his charm; it was because he was part of her.

He was a part of her life that she had tried to leave behind.

"Mommy?" Small lavender eyes opened in the dark room.

"I'm here." Tenten gently grabbed the pale hand.

It shook slightly as the little head bobbed from side to side.

"He's at-" She pointed as she spoke, but stopped as her daughter ran.

"Momoko!" She called after the silhouette, dropping the arm which was aimed at the front room.

Did she think he was leaving?

Tenten quickly pulled herself off the ground and followed the girl.

"Daddy?" Apparently she didn't just want her Mother.

Neji looked up from the blanket he was rearranging on the couch.

She immediately felt bad for not helping him find blankets and pillows.

"Is there no escaping you?" Neji grumbled, but it still held compassion.

Momoko hopped onto the couch and glared at the door.

"I wasn't leaving." Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl as he tugged on the blanket, which wouldn't budge by her weight.

"You should be in bed." Tenten sighed.

"Bed?" The girl wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

Tenten didn't believe the girl disliked the bed; she most likely didn't want to stop this moment.

The moment that both her parents were in the same room and both were worried about her.

Momoko smiled cutely at Neji.

He continued to narrow his eyes at her, but that only lasted a few more seconds.

"What do you want to do?" Neji lifted the small girl off the couch with a sweet smile on his face.

Tenten gasped loudly.

Both pair of lavender eyes turned to her.

Apparently Neji wasn't as strict as she thought.

"Sleep." Tenten stated simply.

Neji turned his head back to his adorable bundle he held.

"Your Mom is ruining all the fun." He whispered, but it was said loud enough for Tenten to hear.

Tenten huffed and placed both hands on her hips.

"She's going to charge!" Neji shouted and Momoko broke into her famous giggle fit.

Tenten's anger wavered.

The sound of her daughter's laughter.

The sugary smile Neji gave her.

Was that his way of apologizing for making fun of her?

He had developed a new kind of humour during his time spent with Momoko.

It was all too much to bear.

She couldn't have stopped the smile from coming even if she wanted to.

Her anger didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I know!" Momoko had finally composed herself from the giggles.

Her parents both shifted their eyes to the little Hyuga.

"I'll go to bed **only **if you guys are there."

Both nodded, it hadn't been that awkward sitting by the girl's bed.

"In Mommy's bed." The girl nodded to her statement.

"That's my bed!" Her bed was bigger; no way her daughter was stealing her comfy escape.

"Together. All of us." Momoko said.

It finally clicked in both their minds.

"No….I mean…that's not…..Uh…." For once Neji Hyuga was uncertain of what to say.

Tenten just babbled nonsense, trying to find some way out of that situation.

Momoko wanted all of them to share Tenten's bed.

* * *

"Goodnight!" Momoko said cheerfully as she snuggled down.

All that was heard was a "Hn." and Tenten's angry grumbles.

A moment of awkward silence came.

Neji lifted his head a little from the pillow.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered.

Though if Tenten heard, Momoko would have heard.

On the other side of the petite girl, an answer came. "Can't you hear her snoring?"

Neji slipped from the bed, careful not to let any of the blankets fall off the edge as he moved.

"Where are you going?" Tenten sat up suddenly.

"You can't expect me to stay here." He gestured to the bed.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something and then quickly shut it.

What was she about to say?

"Why?" Her voice was barely audible.

What kind of question was that?

He hadn't been near her in years.

There was conflict between them because of her leaving him.

There were plenty of reasons.

Tenten blinked a few times, in quick repetition.

She must have noticed how pointless her question was.

Neji slid back onto the bed, facing her.

Their daughter still slept in-between them.

"I mean….Why did we….Why can't we…." There were too many questions that could be asked by using that word.

He knew she was trying to ask why they couldn't get back together.

He felt the tug, the need of her comfort and presence.

She felt it too.

Neji reached out his hand, wondering if he was looking at some strange mirror.

The emotions coming from the girl in front of him matched his exactly.

And just like a reflection, her hand reached out also.

They might be feeling the same, but the reasons may be entirely different.

"Tell me why." He mumbled as his fingers lightly slipped in-between hers.

Tenten seemed to hesitate, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Your job was taking over your life. You hardly were home….and it felt like you were ignoring me. I felt forgotten." Tenten shifted her eyes down to the child. It was about time she admitted everything to him.

Had he really been that obsessed with his job?

He never thought about how much attention he was giving Tenten, it had never been an issue.

"So you left?" Neji asked in monotone.

She looked up quickly at the sudden change in his voice.

"When I found out I was pregnant…I didn't want your family to be mad. I didn't want you to try concentrating on me when you had your dream job to worry about." Tenten looked down with some shame, the reasons didn't seem enough anymore.

"Tenten…." His voice was smooth, attracting her attention abruptly.

"That job wasn't my only dream. You don't even know how much I work now. Do you always have to take action before discussing it?" He sighed as if it should have been the most obvious thing.

"You were ignoring me!" She hissed, trying not to be too loud.

Neji glared, stopping any further argument.

"Where is Dr. Phil when you need him?"

Tenten threw her hands up dramatically, their hands falling apart in the process.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Neji gave a small sincere smile.

"Say it again." She became serious again.

"Dr. Phil?" He turned his head a little in confusion.

"No." She rolled her eyes.

Neji finally got what she was trying to get him to say.

"Sorry." It was the first step.

It was time to get over the past and start a future.

Tenten grabbed his hand as he went to put it back on the bed. That simple touch meant everything to her right now, the only physical contact they were privileged to. If only they could forgive and have time alone.

"Again." A mischievous smile adorned her features.

He had never said that word so many times, yet it seemed so worth it if it meant having her.

Neji moved his hand closer to her, gliding it down her face to rest on a cheek.

"I'm sorry. For letting my job get in-between us. For not giving you the attention you deserved. For not being the husband you needed." Her chocolate eyes closed at his apology.

She held his hand to her cheek, not allowing him to move away.

"And I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you about being pregnant, for leaving you so suddenly and with no explanation, for leaving you in your need of support." Her sincere voice held all of his attention.

A few moments of silence followed as both just enjoyed being near each other.

Even the seconds spent together seemed so precious.

"This is still awkward." Tenten opened her eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"We haven't shared a bed in a long time." He said flatly with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Tenten flushed at his statement. "You don't need to state it like that!"

"It was worth it." He shrugged and then took his hand from her cheek.

Before she could protest, he lightly tugged on strands of her hair.

She looked down at the pale hand, catching all of her focus.

His hand suddenly came up and poked her in the forehead.

The action surprised Tenten and she almost fell off the bed from it.

She straightened herself and was about to state her disapproval, only to find the Hyuga man back on his side.

"Goodnight." Was the only thing heard after a few yawns.

Tenten huffed again in her childish way and lay down on her side of the bed.

All three were squashed together, but it felt comfortable to be with family.

"'Night." She muttered back.

"Oh, and Tenten?"

She waited for him to continue.

"Don't forget our date."

It took Tenten awhile to comprehend what he had just said.

He actually said it was a date.

Now she really felt like a girl who has a High school crush.

But this was bigger.

Much bigger.

And it was finally getting better.

* * *

"_Did you just ask me out?" A disbelieved Tenten asked, her mouth slightly slack from surprise._

"_Hn." Neji turned his head away, his answer stating yes._

_Tenten didn't change her expression._

_Everyone knew about how they crushed on each other, but neither she nor he seemed to be able to take the next step._

_Until now._

_She didn't know how long she stood there like that when Neji finally decided to speak up._

"_Am I ever going to get an answer?" Neji waved his hand in front of her face._

_She jumped back at finally realizing how close he had gotten._

"_Eh? I mean…I…yes…of course….I would…." She stuttered with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks._

_Neji smirked at her attempt._

_He had got her again._

_She swore it was a talent of his._

_Catching her off guard and always knowing how to get her to react in this stupid stammering way._

"_Friday?" Tenten couldn't believe he was now setting a date for them._

_She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice._

"_Tenten!" Sakura's high pitched voice came._

_She turned her head to see Ino and Sakura waiting off in the distance._

_She gave Neji a smile and waved to the boys waiting for him._

_They had all gone out for dinner to celebrate Sasuke's new job._

"_Ten-!" The voice was cut off as Tenten ran towards them._

"_Neji asked me out!" She was able to declare after the run._

_It took a few moments for her friends to actually grasp what she said. _

_All three girls let out squeals and jumped up and down with excitement._

"_Tenten?" She froze immediately, her arms still partly poised upwards._

_She turned slowly, lowering her arms at the same time._

"_Uh huh…?" She said nervously._

"_You forgot your coat." Neji stated simply with his trademark smirk._

"_Thank you."_

"_You girls can….carry on with whatever you were doing." Neji said before turning away._

_Tenten watched his back as he walked away to his friends._

"_Neji?" "_

_Said boy turned._

"_Don't forget about our date!"_

_Neji turned with a true smile on his face._

_Who would have known Neji remembered that moment just as well as Tenten?_

* * *

**Wow what a hard chapter to write. I hope it didn't seem like I rushed their moment, I was just getting so bored with no touching between them. Plus, it was about time they talked things over without fighting. Hm…I wonder what will happen at their date. Lol.**

**Review and I'll update faster!**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10 Conditions

**This took me forever to update! I've been a little busy with my life lately, trying to sort things out. But I can't use that for a full excuse. This chapter was really hard to write and I had to keep rewriting it. Finally I just decided to post it.**

**Byakugan Hyuga's little story: I got to see my cousins. They are so funny! It was so hilarious when they all got together and did the different sound affects of the ship level on Mario (original Nintendo). Doesn't that bring back good memories? Lol.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 10: Conditions**_

* * *

Momoko pulled the last pan of muffins out of the oven, their fresh smell already wafting around the apartment.

She sighed again, it must have been quite obvious because her Aunt realized.

"What do you want to do?" Hinata asked as she put some muffins into a container.

Momoko shrugged, not quite in the mood for anything.

You see, her parents were on a date.

Therefore she had been left at home with her Aunt.

Don't take it the wrong way, she loved her Aunt, she just wanted to spend lots of time with her parents.

Her Father had said goodbye to her this morning, saying he had to return home.

It was odd, staying behind with her Mother.

She was getting use to being with her Father and now she was back with her Mother.

Was that it now?

Her Mother had mentioned that today before she had left for the date.

Apparently her Mom's plan was to let her stay at the apartment for the weekday and then go to her Dad's for the weekend.

What could she do about that?

She obviously wanted to be with her parents and it was evident her parents wanted to be with each other.

Then what was the roadblock?

Momoko's little mind whirled with possibilities, trying to discover some way to get her parents together.

"Momoko?" Hinata asked quietly, slowly pulling the younger girl out of her reverie.

"Eh?"

Hinata scanned the room before speaking again.

"I think it's about time you stepped back."

Momoko blinked fast, trying to comprehend what her Aunt was implying.

The older female squinted her eyes, focusing more on the other.

"I've spent a lot of time with you lately and I know what you have been doing. I just think it's time for you to let your parents work everything out." Hinata hesitated before continuing. "Without your help."

Was her Aunt being serious?

Her parents hadn't been together since she was born. There was no way she would allow them to split paths again.

A determined look crossed her face.

"What's your plan?" Hinata asked quickly, sensing the sudden change in the younger Hyuga.

Momoko immediately opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again once she realized she didn't know how to answer.

That was the problem.

She didn't have a plan.

"Do you love them both?"

Momoko nodded enthusiastically, hoping this would help her find her new plan.

"Do you trust them?"

Another set of nods.

"Then leave them be." Hinata took her leave, walking casually out of the room and leaving a gaping Momoko.

She recovered quickly, settling her gaze on one of the fresh muffins.

They were Daddy's favourite.

Maybe Hinata had a point; perhaps it was time to let fate take its turn.

Plus, she had kept them together for one night.

Momoko smiled at the memory of her grumpy parents, one on each side of her as she slipped off into slumber.

That was priceless.

* * *

Tenten didn't remember the last time she had been this nervous.

She took on one of her best friend's actions, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to distract herself.

Though she couldn't do that forever and the cab was finally pulling up to the restaurant.

She paid the driver without fuss and stepped out of the car for her date to begin.

Tenten's chocolate eyes darted down at her outfit, checking once again for perfection.

When all was to her liking, she entered the restaurant.

She didn't even have to say anything; someone came to her and escorted her to a table.

She was surprised when she saw Neji's expression as she sat down.

Fear was immediately replaced with a welcoming smile.

Did he think she wasn't going to show up?

"Hello."

"Hi." She beamed at his greeting.

Uneasiness soon disappeared as food was served and they talked casually about their work.

It felt like they were catching up on their day, not informing the other about their life apart for years.

It quickly began to irritate her.

She wisely kept herself from speaking such thoughts, it wasn't the place.

She needed to discuss the plans for Momoko's schedule with him.

Tenten tried to eat slower, in hopes he may bring the subject up before they finished dinner.

Unfortunately, he never touched on that subject and never giving her a chance to hint at it.

Tenten grew more and more upset as the meal went on.

This conversation didn't feel right.

They needed to speak about more personal and serious matters.

The problem was she didn't know how much longer she had with him before the date was over.

Dinner was too short.

She wanted to be near him longer.

* * *

"Auntie?" Momoko turned her lavender eyes to the girl she spoke to.

Hinata tried not to pry her eyes from the television, completely forgetting that she could pause the movie.

"Hm?"

Momoko pulled a pillow under her chin so she didn't have to prop her self up with her hands like her Aunt was doing.

"Their late." She mumbled into the pillow, the one her Father had put on the couch.

Hinata paused the movie and rolled from her stomach to her back.

A smile quickly came to her features, surprising Momoko.

Was something she said amusing?

"Is that a good thing?" Momoko asked.

Hinata seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

What was with her Aunt?

"Is something wrong?" She became immediately worried.

Hinata rolled to her side, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the earlier position.

"Nothing is wrong."

Momoko tilted her head to the side, still confused by her Aunt.

"It's just you…"

"Eh?" Momoko questioned.

"You are so much like your Father, yet have so much of your Mother." Hinata placed her thumb on the younger Hyuga's cheek gently titling it back to its original position.

Her face almost was overwhelmed by a smile.

Her parents had never told her she was like them.

"Only their good qualities." A smirk adorned her features.

* * *

"Gary." Tenten stated again.

"Why not just give him the job?" Neji licked his vanilla ice cream cone.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "It's my job."

Neji just shrugged.

This immediately angered her.

Gary may always bother her, but the job was very important to her. Mostly because it was her income which had supported her and her daughter.

"You know, not everyone can get any job they want."

She regretted saying that as soon as those powerful lavender eyes turned on her.

Before she could apologize he spoke. "What's bothering you? For the past 10 minutes you have been 'secretly' giving me glares and tapping your foot."

"I have not." She hid her feet more under the park bench they sat on, trying to make her denial true.

Neji just turned his attention back to the ice cream cone.

It continuously surprised her how Neji Hyuga could cause her to confess anything by just being silent.

"We need to talk about Momoko." She finally let out after a few minutes of him not saying anything.

He didn't even try to hide his sigh; it was the loudest sound he had made all night.

She turned to him with an accusing stare.

"You didn't expect us to ignore the fact that we have a child, did you?"

Neji finally turned most of his body to face her.

It was so hard to concentrate with him so close, especially since this time there was no Momoko between them.

"Of course I didn't forget, Tenten." The way he said her name wasn't normal, it was his way of showing how close she was getting to the edge. The edge was a dangerous place for them to be, especially when they were just beginning to get closer.

She decided it was time to be careful with her words and actions.

Yet Neji would always bring the unpredictable out of her.

"I only thought you would try a little harder to enjoy your time with me, instead of fretting over our daughter's living arrangements." Why was he being so formal?

"I have been enjoying my time with you." She quickly said, worried he may think she wasn't interest in him.

"Fine, we can discuss Momoko. On a few conditions though." Neji's expression slipped suddenly into a smug look.

She was a little unsettled with the sudden change.

But as soon as this was sorted through, Tenten would be able to enjoy herself a lot more and wouldn't need to worry about where Momoko was in their relationship.

If it was a relationship...she was still confused about that.

"Anything." And it was true; she would have given him anything.

Anything to get him to discuss Momoko with her, anything to help her understand their relationship, and especially anything that would keep them together longer.

Even if it was for only another half hour.

* * *

Momoko raised her head as she heard her door open.

She had been desperately trying to stay awake, waiting for her parents to return.

Though she knew only one would return to this house.

"Mommy?" She yawned lightly, trying to push the sleep away.

"Oh...Momo...I didn't mean to...wake you." Her mother kept pausing.

"Is something wrong?" Momoko was extremely worried that her Mother may not have had a good time on her date.

"No...of course not." Tenten said quietly.

Momoko waited a few minutes for her Mom to continue.

Just as she wanted her Mom walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, preparing herself for their talk.

Had something happened? "Daddy is letting me stay at his place on weekends, right?"

It was a frightening thought, thinking her Dad may have wanted her to stay at her Mother's place all of the time.

"Yes. He just came up with other things too." Tenten reached behind her head and pulled the ties that kept her buns up.

"Other things?" Momoko was really curious as to what her Father would ask of her Mother.

"We have to go to his work's annual ball." Tenten didn't even sound upset when she said that, as if Neji's conditions were not hard to comply at all.

Momoko also had never been to something like a ball before. A ball sounded like something from a fairytale, which just made the six year old much more excited.

"But you said "other **things**", that means there was more than one." Momoko said.

Her Mother's reaction shocked her.

Tenten dipped her head slightly, her face reddened into an obvious blush.

* * *

Momoko giggled as she was flung again, her feet swinging out from underneath her.

Her Mother and Father held each of her hands, swinging her every so often as they walked.

This was how she liked it.

Her parents had been going on continuous dates even though that part of Neji's "conditions" was complete.

She even got to spend time with them on some occasions, such as now.

Though Momoko still wondered what her Mother had blushed about a few weeks ago.

Momoko glanced to her left, watching her Mom smile over her at Neji.

If only he knew how worried she was.

Her Mom had been so nervous about the upcoming ball.

She turned her little lavender eyes to her right and her Father returned the look.

She wished she could stay more at her Dad's, his large property felt more comfortable than an overpopulated apartment complex.

But as she looked from one parent to the other, she wouldn't change anything because both were so happy.

They were finally making their way upstairs to the apartment; her parents were discussing the details for the ball tomorrow.

Tenten handed the key to her daughter, already knowing the child would want to be a big girl and open the door.

Momoko ran over to the door, determined to prove to her parents that she could unlock it.

It took her a lot longer than her parent's but, eventually the lock clicked and she was able to open the door.

Tenten gave her the thumbs up while Neji gave her an approving nod.

"Momo, why don't you go inside and get a snack?" Neji asked while giving one of his rare smiles.

Momoko was a little put out that she would be sent away, but it also gave her the opportunity to peek.

"Okay." Her face lightened into a beaming grin.

She took a few steps into the apartment and then slipped her shoes off, tip toeing back to the door.

"I just don't want you to feel like we are...getting in the way or something." Tenten looked down, as if her toes needed her full attention at this moment.

"I can't believe you would even think that. Of course I want to spend time with you two. Also, it will give me an excuse to get away from certain employees." Neji's playful smirk was evident.

Momoko could hear her Mother give a small laugh, but she still wanted to see her Mother's face instead of the back of her head.

Momoko covered her mouth with her hand, holding in her gasp as her Father leaned forward.

Her Mother must have understood what was going to happen because she too leaned forward.

Momoko had to be extra careful not to make a sound now because her parents were so silent.

It was the first time she saw her parents kiss and she felt kind of bad for spying.

It was a simple kiss though and it didn't last very long.

Neji pulled his face slightly away from Tenten's, keeping his nose against hers.

Tenten shifted her face closer and Neji was willing to comply for a second kiss.

And then he spotted her.

His eyelids opened all the way, no longer half lidded.

She tried to hide more around the door frame, but she was already caught and there was no point in trying to get away.

Neji smiled and then stuck his tongue out, a childish side he never let out except when he was with his family.

Tenten must have noticed Neji's focus was no longer her but something behind her.

She turned around and discovered her daughter slightly behind the entrance of their apartment.

It looked as if she was trying to hold in her giggles.

Tenten's face reddened once again and this time Momoko knew why her Mother blushed.

* * *

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last. It's about time this story ended. No worries though, I'll find a new story to do. I think I just need a new idea to keep myself writing.**

**Thank you for supporting me! So keep reading and reviewing!**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


	11. Chapter 11 It's Time

**No excuse could be good enough for my delay in updating. I do know that I have missed writing and have thought up a few new ideas for stories. So to help me get those posting, I would appreciate some help from my readers.**

**There's a poll on my profile about what story I should write next. Summaries and details are on my profile. Please vote so I can begin posting again.**

**And now, since you have all been so patient, the last chapter of A Peachy Surprise.**

* * *

**A Peachy Surprise**

_**Chapter 11: It's Time**_

_**Final Chapter**_

* * *

Tenten tilted her head up and then down, analyzing the image in front of her.

"Are you done?" Momoko said as she felt her hand throb because of her head resting so long on it.

Tenten frowned before turning around to look at her daughter.

"Do I really have to do this?" Tenten said for what must have been the 20th time.

Momoko gave a sigh of frustration before falling back on the bed she was sitting on.

Tenten was only doing this because Neji had made it part of his deal. Momoko had discovered the 1st part of the deal was a kiss, which didn't seem to bother her Mom at all.

"Mom…" She groaned out.

"But it's so formal; I just don't fit in with all those business people." Tenten turned back to the mirror.

She once again inspected her dress and the heels her friends had picked out for her.

"It's a ball." Momoko stated simply, but her excitement was beginning to show.

Tenten looked at the mirror, this time watching her daughter.

"I think you are looking forward to it much more than I am."

Momoko swung herself up with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"It's my first dress." Momoko stood up and swung around, letting her dress spin.

Tenten frowned a little, upset that she had never bought her daughter a dress.

"I wish this one was my last." Tenten muttered.

She just didn't see the reason for dressing up.

"I think you will regret saying that." Momoko muttered back.

But her Mother was fretting over her image and didn't hear.

* * *

Hiashi took another sip of his drink, letting the conversation go by itself for now.

He looked around the room for his nephew, wondering what kind of speech he would give tonight.

He also kept looking around to see if his Nephew's girlfriend was indeed going to make a show.

Hiashi doubted it.

His lavender eyes caught sight of his two daughters. Hinata was at the punch bowl pouring a drink, while Hanabi was engaged in some conversation with Neji's employees.

Whatever was his youngest daughter doing?

He excused himself from the table politely and made his way to the girl. Then his eyes found a surprising sight.

Tenten stood uncomfortably at the door, a little girl was beside her looking around with much awe.

Hiashi inwardly sighed.

Sometimes his Nephew made excellent decisions like with the company and then he made some horrible decisions.

His eyes never left the two girls.

* * *

Tenten once again grabbed the back of Momoko's dress as she tried to inspect something new.

"Just stay put." She hissed at her, in fear of drawing too much attention to them.

"Oh let her have some fun." Momoko spun around and gave her famous grin.

"Daddy!" Tenten flinched at how loud it sounded.

She peered around and found that no one had even turned to look at them, only a few wandering eyes.

Tenten finally spotted Hiashi watching them with a tense expression.

"Hello, Princess." Neji stepped around Tenten to hug their daughter.

Momoko gave a few giggles. "Don't be silly, Daddy."

"Momo, why don't you go see the rest of the family. You haven't met your other Aunt." Neji's eyes wandered to his Uncle before he spoke again. "And your Grandfather."

Tenten's eyes widened at the last part.

Just before she could object though, her daughter had already bounded off.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, already losing sight of Momoko.

"She can't hide from them." She almost took a step back at the way he looked at her.

Was he accusing her?

But she wouldn't argue.

He put out his hand, pulling in his fingers lightly.

She immediately laid her hand on his and let him lead her around all the people.

"Not just that. They're not exactly her Aunts…" Tenten paused to try and put her words together.

"Hanabi and Hinata might as well be my sisters. And think about how happy it will make Hiashi once he realizes he's a Grandfather." Neji smirked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You make a good point."

He suddenly pulled her to a stop, almost making her tumble.

His hands rested on her waist, steadying her.

He leaned forward stopping her from voicing anything. "Can we please just have some time to ourselves?" His voice was too tempting as he whispered in her ear.

Perhaps it was time to stop worrying about Momoko.

* * *

Hiashi actually liked her.

Being Tenten's daughter didn't even seem to faze him.

She was a bright child with a lot of her Father in her.

"What do you do Grandpa?" He still cringed slightly as she called him that.

"I'm retired. I gave my position to your Father." He replied steadily.

Momoko nodded in understanding.

"When will Dad retire?" There was a sudden change in the girl; a more serious and thoughtful look.

"It's not a set time-" He was suddenly rudely interrupted.

"Momo! There you are!" The little girl turned her head to see her Mother.

Tenten stopped right behind the younger Hyuga's chair, breathless from her searching.

"We are going, **now.**"

"But Daddy is about to make his speech."

"**Now.**" Momoko could not deny the urgency in her Mother's tone.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Momoko wasn't quite sure if she was suppose to answer that question.

Before she could decide if she was going to or not, her Mother continued.

"He invites us to his Company's Ball, where he is making a speech about-"

"About what?" Momoko's voice was much quieter than her Mother's, but it was still heard.

"Well apparently-"

"So you don't know for sure? You haven't asked him?"

Tenten gave her a look she hadn't ever gotten before.

Confusion? Betrayal? She was starting to think it was a mixture of both.

"That was how this big problem started." A bitterness came to her voice that she hadn't planned on.

"Problem?" It was said slowly and Momoko could see the interest beginning to shine in her Mother's eyes.

"You left him without talking about your pregnancy." Her eyes locked with her Mother's.

Tenten made a loud gasp, disbelief covering her features.

"Momo..."

She hated seeing her Mom in pain, especially when she caused it, but it had to be done.

Her Mother had to see how even her daughter saw the problem.

She finally heard the footsteps, just before Neji made his appearance.

"Momo? Tenten?"

Momoko turned immediately to her Father, her Mother was still too shocked at her daughter's comment to turn.

"Is something wrong?" Neji could finally make out their facial expressions.

Momoko hurried to her Father's side, and tugged gently on his tux.

He bent over, his lavender eyes staying locked with Tenten's.

"She thinks you got promoted and will be working more. Grandpa told me you were announcing Hinabi as the new President and how you were going to start training her." Momoko's whisper was barely audible.

Then her voice rose and Neji was quite sure Tenten could hear. "I think it's time."

Tenten looked from one to the other, completely confused.

Oh how his daughter loved her little games.

* * *

"I can't see." Even though Tenten was blindfolded she could still tell he rolled his eyes.

"That's the point."

Neji pulled her to a stop and removed his hand from hers.

"No. Not yet." He flicked her forehead as her hands went to remove the blindfold.

She wrinkled her nose but continued to stand still.

"Where are we?"

"Just wait." There was amusement in his voice.

He suddenly spun her around, making her world seem to whirl.

She would have complained, but feeling his hands on the knot of the blindfold silenced her.

"Relax." He was nervous, she could feel his hands shaking and it made her wonder if the statement was for her or for himself.

The fabric slipped away from her face, revealing the landscape to her.

She stood on a grassy hill looking towards the lake.

"Do you remember?" Why was he whispering?

She nodded but decided to voice what she remembered.

"There were lights all in those trees." She pointed to the tree line, not knowing if he was looking where she was pointing.

She continued on after she realized he wasn't going to answer.

"You had just brought me back from a boat cruise." She closed her eyes briefly, recalling the wonderful day.

"And…."

She took a deep breath. "You proposed to me."

She waited a long time for him to reply, but time ticked by and he didn't speak.

Tenten finally faced him after she heard him shuffling.

She froze and her stomach did a sudden flip.

He was already on one knee, holding the small box out to her.

"And I would do it again." He said uncharacteristically shy, his eyes focused entirely on her face.

She hardly looked at the ring; she could do that any other time.

But the way he looked at her right now, that's what she would treasure and see once again as she walked down the aisle.

* * *

Neji stepped to the front door of his house, glad that the work day was over.

He started smiling before he even opened the door.

He walked in and hung his jacket on the hooks.

And then he shut the door.

"Neji? Is that you?"

"Daddy?"

He counted down in his head.

His daughter and wife ran out of the kitchen to find him.

He stood where he was, perfectly aware they would get to him soon enough.

One attached to his arm and the other attached to his leg.

Tenten leaned forward from hugging his arm and gave him a sweet kiss.

He then looked down at his daughter and gave her a hair ruffle.

He could get used to this.

"Momoko spilled grape juice on the carpet." Tenten tattled.

"Mom ate all the cookies."

"We went to the park today."

"I beat Tyler at basketball."

Neji's relaxed smile suddenly faltered.

"My carpet!" Both girls fell silent once he said that.

Then Momoko made a run for it, her little legs moving faster than anytime during her basketball game.

Neji stopped chasing her once he reached the living room.

He swung around once he heard Tenten giggling.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing. Two of those cookies were mine."

She slowly began stepping sideways, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll make you more." She gave a hopeful smile.

But Neji Hyuga knew Tenten's cooking...and he preferred to live after having a few cookies.

* * *

Neji didn't even notice how roughly he was stirring the cookie dough.

"Don't beat it too hard." Tenten sat on the counter beside his bowl.

"Right, right." He said mechanically.

He didn't even notice Tenten's thoughtful expression as she tried picking out her words.

"Neji..." No response.

She plunged her finger into his dough and shovelled it into her mouth.

He finally snapped out of his reverie and turned his head to look at her.

A very large smile was on her face.

He cocked an elegant eyebrow, confused by her enormous smile.

"Happy face."

"I can see it's a happy face, but I think it may be a little too happy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Positive."

Still he was confused.

"Remember how I left last time, well this time I want to be with you through it all."

Something must have clicked.

"P-positive?" He stuttered.

She gave him a few minutes to compose himself.

She had always wondered what his reaction would be. Unfortunately, last time she had left before finding out.

Neji yanked the bowl away from her with a speed she didn't think was possible until now.

Her mouth still hung open for the next dough dipped finger.

In a matter of seconds, a bag of carrots were placed in her lap.

"No more eating unhealthy."

"But...but..." She had nothing.

"And we'll go to the doctor's tomorrow."

He began mumbling about all the things he would need to do to help her.

"Neji?" His head turn to her again.

"I love you."

"As I love you." A smile adorned his features.

He lifted his head to claim her in a kiss to prove his statement.

He received a chaste kiss before he was gently pushed away.

She victoriously held the bowl of cookie dough.

"Try and stop me." Tenten said smugly as she dipped a finger in.

And he would.

If she had said that before she had left him, he would have stopped her.

He would always want to stay with her.

And she knew, she would never want to be apart from him again.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone that has stuck around for this story. I'm terribly sorry for its long updates at the end. But I'm determined to write more stories and update a lot faster, especially with Christmas Holidays come up.**

**_Remember to vote in my poll for what story I should write next._**

**I can't believe this story is done, endings are always so hard to write. I hope it didn't turn out too sappy. Lol. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I love you guys!**

**Leave a review, yeah?**

**Matashda,**

**Byakugan Hyuga**


End file.
